


what were the chances

by alicemitch09



Series: stories untold [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Hanamaki is OFC's childhood friend, Indirect Rejections, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Iwaizumi is a good boyfriend, Jealousy, Mentions of alcohol, Pregnancy, Rejections, Slice of Life, Swearing, University Life, Unrequited Love, lotsa fluff, unrequited crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicemitch09/pseuds/alicemitch09
Summary: So, funny story: Segumi confessed to him when they were in first year, Iwaizumi supposedly rejected her. Second year, he told her he remembered and returned her feelings, but Segumi was too dumbfounded to respond – hence, an indirect rejection. Third year, he still likes her and told her he was still waiting for her answer. What were the chances? | (complications of the heart side story one-shot)





	what were the chances

  **what were the chances?**

 

 

Iwaizumi Hajime was a pretty formidable guy, if he says so himself.

Well, he had to since he was a middle child, his older brother was pretty reckless, and he had two rowdy younger siblings, his parents were busy people – his father, a government worker, and his mom, a preschool teacher, and there were his grandparents – his grandfather, a fisherman, and his grandmother, a housewife who attended to their little garden. In a household full of madness, somebody had to be level-headed and help maintain the peace whenever the adults were away. So, he took it upon himself to do just that – he got himself to learn how to do the housework, all while balancing school and his social life. He also somehow managed to learn the art of keeping his temper in. And it worked, his parents were so proud to have such a responsible child.

It especially worked when he met and befriended Oikawa Tooru.

Words were not enough to express just how much patience he had to develop for someone so childish and mischievous, especially because he was so pesky and clingy towards him. It didn’t help that they went to the same school – elementary  _and_ junior high. But for all his faults, Oikawa was a friend – a word he’d never thought of associating with someone like him.

However, Oikawa was a person full of flaws and who tended to dwell on those flaws. Once again, he took it upon himself to be his pillar, to help keep his best friend grounded and remind him that it’s okay to be full of flaws, so long as you use them to better yourself.  

A pretty formidable guy, if he says so himself. Many others would say so too. He was dependable, reliable, and stubborn,  _really_  stubborn.

Growing up, he was pretty used to girls crushing on his best friend, was used to being overshadowed by his best friend. And in time, it became second nature to him. He didn’t really care about the fame, what really mattered was keeping his best friend in check and on his feet. Honestly, it was tiring having to attend to him all the damn time. Then again, who else was going to do it? No one but him.

He was pretty much a witness to Oikawa’s growth as a person – his highs and lows, everything, enough for him to be the guy’s biographer.

Iwaizumi’s lived his whole life putting others before him that he forgot what it’s like to put himself first.

Which is why, when he’s suddenly at the receiving end of affections instead of Oikawa, he has no clue on how to respond.

 

…

 

She didn’t know how or when it happened, but one thing’s for sure – she’s been crushing on Iwaizumi Hajime for as long as she can remember.

What was it about him really that caught her attention all those years ago? Was it his strong yet kind presence (a sort of contrast to his overall appearance that was very fitting for someone like him)? Was it his no-nonsense attitude in which he could easily calm the tides that was reminiscent of her when it came to her and how she dealt with her younger siblings? What was it really?

For Segumi Tanaka, she didn’t know. But one thing’s for sure, she was thanking the high heavens that she managed to get into the same school with him. There was no mistaking the spiky dark brown hair, followed by his best friend’s tall stature.

She’s had a crush on him since she saw him play during junior high. And now that they were in high school, she didn’t know how to deal with her feelings.

Fixing her glasses back on, she heaved another sigh, straightened her back, and walked out of the toilet. Outside, she was greeted by a light-haired teen, her childhood friend – Hanamaki Takahiro. Together, the two walked along the hallway towards their classrooms – as it turns out, Segumi got herself into an advanced class (‘No surprise there,’ Takahiro had commented when they were looking for their names and classes), exchanging pleasantries about freshmen year and volleyball.

Upon reaching her classroom, Takahiro bid her goodbye and walked off to his classroom. She watched as his frame shrunk in the distance, until he stopped a few classrooms ahead and entered the room. Turning back to hers, she blinked and slowly walked in.

Ducking in, her eyes took in the room. Truth be told, it looked like just any other classroom – except there was a certain feel to it. High school. Freshmen. Those kinds of tags. Also, lingering around were a bunch of new faces – her new classmates.

Walking up to an empty seat, she shared a smile here and there, before sitting down.  _High school feels nice already_ , she thought to herself. As she sat down, though, instantly, a spiky-haired teen - who grew taller, with his features coming into fruition over the break – approached.

“Hey, you’re Tanaka, right?” he had asked her, eyes shining with recognition. It made her heart start hammering like crazy. “From Sendai Seiyou Junior High?”

Blinking slowly, it took a while for Segumi to find herself replying. “A-Ah, yes! Yes, I am.”

His face morphed into an easy smile, one that reached his eyes. “I knew it. Well, nice to see a familiar face, then.”

“Y-Yes! I’m Segumi Tanaka, it’s very nice to meet you.”

Chuckling, the teen sported a grin. “Hajime Iwaizumi.”

“Let’s have a good year together, Iwaizumi-kun!”

“Right back at you, Tanaka.”

Laughing at that, Iwaizumi begins to settle in his seat, just as the bell rang.

Ducking her head, strands of her hair fall spilling to the sides of her face, hands slapping to her burning face, clutching at her cheeks with her fingers on the edges of her glasses. Mentally, she was screaming.

_How did she not notice that she was classmates with Iwaizumi Hajime!?_

 

…

 

Unsettled she was earlier, Segumi was even more so now.

High school volleyball tryouts were a bit nerve-wracking and scary, especially because both the boy’s and girls’ team were under the same gymnasium (a sort of challenge or test, as she was told), and of the coach of the girls’ team, Seijoh’s tigress – Yoshizawa Etsuko.

Even before introductions were made, everyone pretty much felt her presence the moment she stepped in. The air was palpable, the pressure was on, but her expression betrayed nothing as she eyed the freshmen coolly.

When introductions were made, Coach Yoshizawa kept hers short, simple, yet straight to the point with a clipped, strict, and utter no-nonsense tone. Beside her, the current captain wore a careful smile as her eyes turned kindly to the freshmen. Afterwards, coach Yoshizawa read out their tasks for a spot at the team: a set of drills.

Consciously, Segumi touched the strap of her sports goggles as she listened. Soon enough, they had lined up and were preparing for some simple receives. 

Next to their court, the boys had already begun their drills, so she was thankful to have a glimpse of the boy’s tryouts, seeing Takahiro fit in easily with the rest. He always did have a knack for befriending others, even at the cost of sly and mischief later. Just as she received a ball in hand, a loud smack was heard. Immediately, her eyes turned to the opposite court, in time to see Iwaizumi’s grin.

Segumi nearly forgot that she was in the middle of a drill, quickly receiving a ball thrown her way. A few more drills later, while the boys were on break, the girls were called to a practice match. Instantly, her heart flew up to her chest.  _Right now!?_

Swallowing down hard, Segumi fidgeted with her fingers as Coach Yoshizawa explained the rules of the game, a camera set next to her. Standing next to another girl, insecurity gnawed at her upon noticing the difference of their height – it, being the most crucial to the position she was aiming for: middle blocker. And realizing that the boys were currently on break and were watching them made her feel even more nervous.

She heard Takahiro cheer for her, easing her nerves quite a bit. Taking position, Segumi drew in a deep breath and eyed the opposite court, waiting steadily.

And then came the whistle.

The girl on the opposite court made a jump toss, Segumi noted that its path was a little off but had but an average power to it. Immediately, since she was at the back row, she received it with her forearms, remembering to yell out. “My ball!”

Bouncing back perfectly, the ball sailed to another girl in her team, ready to set it just as another was ready to spike it in. Grinning, everyone on her team earned a point. From the side, Coach Yoshizawa’s eyes remained coolly, eyes training on the players.

Switching position at the next serve, Segumi quickly called out to the player next to her – whose name was Kaede Itto, whispering under their breath. Nodding, the player side-eyed the bespectacled brunette as the ball sailed towards them.

Just as she was told, both she and the brunette took a step back as the girl with pigtails spiked the ball in. Her sloppy receive received an angry call from the coach but earned theirs a point, following by several sloppy follows.

Starting off slow, Segumi was able to wow everyone with her composure, finesse, and skill. Though she was of average height, with her quick thinking, swift-decision making, and tenacity, she was able to acquire the most blocks and score in points. Also, Segumi was able to get along just fine with her teammates, some of them were her opponents in junior high.

She received approving nods from the team captain, vice-captain, and the Coach. Heck, even the boys’ coach was impressed! Takahiro watched with glee at his childhood friend playing, enough to receive a harsh call from the assistant coach. It was hard not to miss such a match (and of girls playing in tiny shorts).

At the end of the day, it landed her a spot in the team, and admiration from her fellow players and seniors.

“Gumi-chan!” a voice called from the opposite court, belonging to a familiar light-haired teen.

“Takahiro-kun!” she greeted with a grin, running up towards him. “Good job today!”

“You too, Gumi-chan!” reaching a hand out, he lightly ruffled her hair.

Laughing at the gesture, she playfully swatted his hand away. Noticing that he wasn’t alone, she stopped and quickly wore a polite smile. “Oh, hello!”

“Hello!” a tall brunet, about the same height as Takahiro, greeted with a toothy grin. Beside him, a taller messy-haired boy with thick brows nodded with a lazy grin. And finally, her eyes found Iwaizumi, who regarded her with a nod.

“By the way, let me introduce you guys – this here’s Tanaka Segumi, a first year like us. She’s also my adorable childhood friend.”

Giggling at the last bit, she bowed slightly at them. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

“Ah, the pleasure is ours, Tanaka-chan~” says the brunet.

“Nice to meet you, too,” seconds the messy-haired teen.

“Tanaka and I already made our introductions, being classmates and all.” Smiling wider, Iwaizumi’s gaze softens at her. "Nice play, Tanaka."

At the sound of his voice, Segumi stood straighter, unconsciously, she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, feeling the straps of her goggles beneath her fingertips.

Once introductions were quickly made, following afterwards were praises for Segumi and her plays during practice.

Just as the girls were called by their coach, Hanamaki called for her. “Ah, before I forget, Gumi-chan, wanna head home together?”

“Of course, Takahiro-kun!”

Later after practice, she met up with Hanamaki, together with the three teens from earlier (including Iwaizumi). As it turns out, it wasn't hard to get along with the three - must be from the years she's been friends with the light-haired teen. Mostly, on their trek home, it was easier to talk with Hanamaki - being childhood friends and all. Soon, she found herself conversing with the spiky-haired teen, both being in the same class.

"Segumi," he said suddenly, their three companions were walking ahead of them – his voice was deep and low, and full of something she didn’t know what to make out of, making the brunette's heart skip. "that's kind of a strange name, don't you think?" 

And then she felt an arrow to her heart. Masking it with a small chuckle, Segumi turned up to him. "I get that a lot. Actually, my name is a combination of both my parents' name."

"Oh?" Iwaizumi was intrigued, turning his head to meet her gaze.

Humming, she began to explain, turning away to train her eyes forward. "Being their first-born child, my parents were over the moon. So then and there, they decided to combine their names. At first, they tried the characters, but it always ended up strange or weird. Then they came up with 'Segumi' - S, from my father, Seiichiro, and Egumi, from my mother, Megumi. The doctors thought it was weird, strange even. But my parents were so proud." A wistful expression crosses her face as the wind blew, letting strands of her dark hair fly. "Growing up, I got used to correcting people how to pronounce and spell my name. They may say I could change it, but I can't. It's a remark of how much my parents love me." There was a momentary pause that filled in. For a moment, Iwaizumi mistook the silence for her for something else until he caught the soft expression in her eyes. Somehow, he found it fitting.

"Sometime back, I had a friend who did a research on my name and told me that my name has a meaning in Latvian, which means 'coverture', isn't that strange?" Her expression fell slightly, keeping a smile still in spite of the tale. "Ah, sorry!" she suddenly says, breaking out of her reverie. "I was talking too much!"

"No, actually, it's nice." Iwaizumi was quick to assure her, working on a small smile as he turns forward. "Your name has a rich history to it."

Walking under the darkening skies - a lush of pink and orange, painting the young teen's face with a kind of glow that suited him so. Something tugged at her chest, unable to look away. Under the glow of the setting skies, his features were more prominent - strong fine features she was sure to harden through the years. 

Late at night, when she was alone in the comforts of the four walls of her room, a certain brunette stared blankly into her ceiling, hugging a pillow to her chest. The image of Iwaizumi's soft expression burned in her head, his gentle smiles, his praises, Segumi grinned like crazy into her pillow.

 

...

 

The following months flew by so fast, Segumi hadn't realized just how fast seeing as how wrapped up her life is into her freshmen year pouring everything into her academics and athletics, and before she knew it, it was October. And October* meant the school’s annual culture festival.

And for that year, her class had decided to do a little booth - a sort of tricks of some sort, she didn't really get it but went with it. After all, half of her time would be spent there while the rest of her other half would be off to the volleyball club. Still, it didn't mean that she wasn't looking forward to it, it was her first year after all.

"Wow, you can feel the energy of the school even when everyone's up busting their asses off," remarked her senior, Mieko Shimamori, a third-year libero. It seemed as though her three years under a certain coach influenced her language. Segumi simply smiled it off, walking beside her.

"It seems that way, doesn't it?"

"Not that I'm complainin' or anything, but boy do these things take a lot of work."

"You can say that again," the brunette nods dutifully.

Just walking around, seeing everyone prepare for the upcoming weekend was a sight to see. Delighting in the sight of this, Segumi couldn’t help but feel excited. October was usually a month for Sports Day [1], it was how they did it at her junior high and elementary. But it seems not all schools exactly follow traditions.

Beside her, the older teen sighs exasperatedly, shoulders shrugging before masking on a new expression. "Then again, it's a good way to go all out."

At her senior's sudden change of tone, Segumi's expression fell slightly. "Senpai..."

Chuckling, the older teen waves her hand in the air. "I'm only saying this because I'm getting all nostalgic - it  _is_ my last year after all. Might as well make the most out of it. That being said, expect to find me in all sorts of booths." The brunette chuckles quietly, imagining it already. "By the way, there's also one thing I've been dying to do since the start of the semester."

The brunette hummed, hands behind her. The two stops, allowing a group of students who seemed to be carrying boxes of things some of them even looked like guns – toy guns mind you, to pass by. Her eyes followed at the items in interested before turning, watching them leave before walking again. "And that is?"

"Confess to Date-san."

That made Segumi stop on her tracks, her senior's remark slowly processing in her head. 

And then, all the blood rose to her face.

"D-Date-san?!” she squeaked, voice rising. “The club manager, Date-san!?"

"Yeah,  _him_." The libero shrugs easily, sporting a wolfish look. "I plan to do it before the bonfire."

Her senpai was a pretty girl, with a wild mane that was just as wild as her attitude. Date-san was an average looking guy, of average height, chubby, but he was polite and nice.

"H-How long have you...?"

"Since our first year, actually. Didn't have the guts until now." Noting the younger teen's flustered self, she walked up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders (she was three inches shorter than her), playfully ruffling at her hair. "Tanaka, you're so cute. Haven't you heard? It's sort of a norm to have confessions during school festivals."

Well, she  _has_  known that one fact. Her little sister reads a lot of shoujo manga, as does Takahiro-kun. She almost forgot that things in manga  _can_  happen in real life.

Cheekily, the older teen pinched her cheeks before walking away easily. Coolly telling the younger teen to enjoy the school festival, hands folded behind her head.

Massaging her now swollen cheeks, her senior's words rang in her head.  _Haven't you heard? It's sort of a norm to have confessions during school festivals_.

 

...

 

As expected, the opening day of the cultural festival had the school filled with life - classes and clubs displaying their works proudly, streams of color filled almost every corner, and people from all walks of life filled the halls of Aobajōsai High School.

Her class was doing - and she finally remembered - a kiddie-themed restaurant. It was a little cute, actually. Everything would be kiddie-themed: from decorations, designs, to even the servers dressed in colorful outfits and fun hats or headbands.

There were balloons, brightly colored furniture, stuffed toys, cartoonish-themes from designs to music, all to give a sense that they were kindergarteners.

It was well-received, especially by graduating seniors.

On the first day, Segumi, tasked as the cook for that day, peeked out to see her seniors from the volleyball club excitedly sitting on the small chairs, laughing among themselves. She even spotted Mieko-senpai with Date-san. Her cheeks burning at the memory of her senior's plan. Looking at them now, she found that they were rather at ease with each other, as they've always been. 

 _Must be nice,_ she thought.

"Tanaka, two  _karaage_  and one spaghetti Napolitan please." Iwaizumi's face suddenly popped in, blocking her view.

Realizing the distance between them, Segumi's face turned red, taking time to respond to his requests before stammering a reply. "O-Okay!"

Noticing the flush on her face, his brows furrowed together. "Are you okay, Tanaka?"

"U-Un!" she replied, hastily taking out the batter and reaching for the chicken. As the makeshift kitchen was facing the window, she tried to distract herself by dipping the chicken into the batter, setting it then aside before looking outside - a hide of raven catching her eye, a camera raised to where she was before lowering. Segumi quickly fixed her expression, especially when the person waved at her, like she knew  _exactly_  where she was. Coming to, she waved back, watching how shortly after she left, and the brunette quickly fixed her orders, trying to not let the incident from earlier get to her.

Lately, and probably because of the culture festival, she found herself with Iwaizumi a lot. They were both part of the financial and logistics team, and both teams worked hand in hand in the festival. More often than not, she'd find herself staring when Iwaizumi chatted amongst the males and helped lift some of the tables or help fix the kitchen. Iwaizumi has more or less established amongst his peers, making him such a reliable person.

When she was finished cooking, she hadn't noticed a tall figure stand next to her until she noticed a tanned arm fixing the chicken she had just finished cooking. Iwaizumi stood next to her, focusing on fixing the orders while a classmate next to him was finishing the pasta. With practiced ease, he took the pasta and chicken and quickly arranged the meals onto the tray.

"Tanaka, are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice, rendering her speechless.

"U-Uh...yes."

"Are you sure? I could ask Kajiro to give you a break."

"No! No, it's fine, I'm fine!" He raised a brow, disbelieving her.

Fixing her apron, Segumi pushed her glasses back and put on her best determined look. "I'll be fine."

Slowly the corner of his lip curled slightly, before a large hand ruffled her hair. "That's good to hear."

 _He's so reliable and nice._ The bespectacled brunette thought to herself, watching as he was quick to head out to serve the orders he helped make.  _And responsible, too._

She could only sigh, the corners of her lips quirking while she felt the familiar flutter in her belly.

 

...

 

Second day of the school festival, Segumi was assigned to be a server. Although she enjoyed cooking, it could be kind of taxing – especially since they had a lot of customers for the first day. But on the next day, thankfully the volume of the crowd mellowed down enough for the whole class to catch their breath. Still, it was an impressive amount of people.

Wearing a simple dress, some stockings and doll shoes, and topping with a customary headband (hers was a deer-themed with matching antlers, ears, and bow), Segumi felt a little silly but otherwise pleased. Everyone else did.

"Tanaka!" a voice called the brunette, running at full speed.

Beside her, Takahiro - holding a bag of cream puffs in hand with a mouthful of it and some powder on the corners of his cheeks - turned curiously with her. Excusing herself from her friend - telling him to go on without her, the younger teen walked up to her expectant senior. Notably, her eyes were shining, and a huge grin spread across her lips.

"Just the person I wanted to see!"

"Senpai, how are you?" she asked kindly, giving a momentary pause to catch her breath.

Once calm, the older teen looked up with a face full of triumph. "Over the moon."

Tilting her head, a bit, she didn't understand what her senior was saying before it dawned unto her. "Eh? T-Then...!?"

"We're going out!"

"B-But, I thought..."

"I couldn't wait," the shorter girl confessed, scratching her reddened cheeks. "the moment was right there, so I had to take it. Fusei thought I was joking but accepted it later."

"W-Wow," that was the only thing she could find herself saying, honestly happy for her senior, but at a loss for some reason.

"You're the first person I to know," that made the younger girl look up, even more surprised.

"M-Me?"

"Yup! Because you're the first person I told of my plan and because I trust you, Tanaka. You're like a little sister to me. Well, a tall little sister." Giggling, the senior straightened up, having said her piece. "Well, that's all I wanted to say. Thanks for hearing me out, Tanaka." Just as she turned to leave, she gestured at the bespectacled teen. "By the way, Tanaka,  _good luck~"_

Without waiting for her reply, she was off, leaving Segumi absolutely dumbfounded by her words.

Thank god Takahiro-kun went on ahead or she'll never hear the end of it.

Deep in thought, Segumi hadn’t noticed someone snapping a photo in front of her. She heard the click, followed by a familiar giggle. Before she could berate, the suspect had run off. “Hang loose, Segumi!” she called back, running off elsewhere.

Pouting, the brunette could only watch her friend leave before stomping back to her classroom – temporarily forgetting what she was thinking about earlier.

Discreetly walking back into her classroom, she headed towards the kitchen and announced her return.

“Oh, Tanaka!” Matuno, the vice-president of her class, called. “Welcome back!” A few classmates, noticing her return all repeated after Matuno.

Smiling, she plucked her headband from the table.

Putting on her headband, she momentarily stopped when she noticed Iwaizumi – who was busy working on his dishes. Glancing at the wall clock, it was only 2:30, so it was less packed for lunch. Still, they were preparing for the impeding pre-dinner later. But Iwaizumi seemed busy, he didn’t even notice she was back.

Honestly, the sight of Iwaizumi in an apron was a sight to behold. And he was such a great cook, effortlessly working on the dishes and was able to coordinate with others.

Unable to help herself, she quickly fixed the headband on her head before approaching, looking over his shoulder.

“What are you making, Iwaizumi-kun?” she asked curiously, seeing all sorts of spices lined neatly in front of what seemed to be steaming hot rice.

Turning slightly, Iwaizumi’s furrowed brows relaxed at the sight of her. “Oh, Tanaka, you’re back?”

She nodded, slightly disappointed. So, he  _was_  too busy working on whatever he was making.

“She has for a while now, Iwaizumi!” a classmate yelled behind them, followed by a chorus of laughter.

“Ah, that so? Sorry, was too caught up in this.” He lowered his head, gesturing at a pile of ingredients before him, next to a big pot.

“No, it’s okay. You seem to be into this, Iwaizumi-kun.”

Letting out a small sound, akin to laughter, the taller lowered the fire before turning around, and leaned against the counter.

“I may not look like it, but I enjoy cooking.” He tells her, one hand digging into the pocket of his apron. His eyes looked around, watching their classmates move around. “I feel most comfortable in the court and in the kitchen. Strange, isn’t it?”

Shaking her head, Segumi couldn’t help but smile at his words. “I get what you mean. Both volleyball and cooking are two different things, but both requires us to make use of our hands and mind, especially if we want to make a great play to earn a point or prevent the ball from hitting the ground, or if we want the dish to turn out as delicious as possible. Does that make sense?” Realizing her words, she straightened up. “A-Ah, I’m rambling!”

“That’s an interesting take to it,” Iwaizumi mused, putting a hand on his head, where a bandana lay to prevent his hair from falling into the food. His gaze turned to her, eyes bright, thoughtful and warm. “You have an interesting way of looking into things, Tanaka.”

Something warm sprang into her chest at his words, feeling the rush of her blood rising. The brunette lowered her head, chuckling awkwardly, not noticing Iwaizumi turning back to his pot to lift the lid – a strong smell immediately filled the room, Segumi had to look back up.

“Looks like it’s almost finished,” says the teen, taking a ladle to stir into the pot.

“Ah, Iwaizumi-kun, you didn’t answer my question,” Segumi takes a step, looking over his shoulder. “What  _are_  you making?”

“Hehe, sorry. It’s  _nimono_  (cream stew).” Still stirring, he answered, staring into the pot. “It’s my grandpa’s recipe.” Quickly, he fixes grabs a bowl, adds a few cups of rice, before taking some of the stew and pouring it over the rice. “Wanna try?”

Graciously taking the bowl in her hands, she stared into the contents of the bowl – a white sauce with vegetables and meal, over steaming hot rice. It smelled amazing as well, its aroma was enough to make her mouth water. Though she had already eaten lunch, Segumi couldn’t say no to a free meal.

Taking the spoon, she scoops a spoonful before taking it into her mouth. “Oh wow,” she says, chewing slowly. A plethora of flavors instantly filled her mouth. “it’s so good!”

At that, she was rewarded by a warm smile with slightly tinted cheeks. “Glad to hear that then.”

“Hey, not fair!” someone called behind them. “Let me have a try, too!”

“Me too!”

“Yeah!”

Soon enough, half of the class were clamoring for a free taste.

“Oi, all of you calm down and shut up, we have customers! You’re all lucky I made lots!”

“Yeah, yeah, give it here, Iwaizumi!”

Grumbling, Iwaizumi stirred one more time before taking a classmate’s bowl and poured over hot rice. Noticeably, everyone had fallen in line. From the side, Segumi giggled and helped herself to another bowl, they still had a few minutes.

“Oh wow, it is good!”

“It really is!”

“The beef’s so soft!”

“I can eat this all day!”

“Man, Iwaizumi would make a great husband.”

Segumi nearly choked at her classmates’ words, just as Iwaizumi angrily barked at their classmates who had lined up. Swallowing slowly, her eyes rested on the spiky-haired teen, he was too busy working on the next batch to even bother replying.

 

...

 

It was the last day of the festival, students were slowly cleaning up any remnants of the past few days. However, there was still a high from the days filled with fun and camaraderie. The high was still felt even after everyone began packing up, Segumi noted, looking around.

"High school sure is different," she says under her breath, eyes taking in students' expressions - weary souls that still had some energy in them, a high from the past few days. "it sure is a different feeling knowing that you're a part of something new."

"That's an interesting take to it," Iwaizumi noted, walking next to her.

The two were assigned to hand their financial and inventory report - as both were persons-in-charge of each, and both were finished just before the day ended.

“But then again, after this we have exams waiting.” Iwaizumi grumbled, one hand holding onto his report, the other was in his pocket.

Segumi laughed, sympathetically. “That’s true.”

After sending in their reports, the two teens walk back to their classroom to pick up their things. Everyone was gathering for the annual bonfire to close the festival.

“By the way, Iwaizumi-kun,”

“Huh?”

“Congratulations on winning the arm-wrestling match.”

That caught him off-guard, nearly tripping on his feet. “W-Where did you hear about that?”

“Takahiro-kun,” replied simply, pushing her glasses back.

At the mention of her light-haired childhood friend, Iwaizumi sighed. “That guy…”

“Although to be honest,” she added, falling in step with him. “he was kind of bitter when he said it. He was looking forward to the event and even wanted to bag the title before you beat him without a sweat.”

Cracking a smirk, Iwaizumi couldn’t help the swell of pride building up on his chest. “Is that right?”

 _Boys can be simple-minded sometimes,_ Segumi thought walked along the walkway together.

‘ _The night festival will start in about 45 minutes. Students are advised to gather at the school grounds and be with their class. Class representatives kindly assist your classmates.’_

“Looks like we should hurry back then,” Iwaizumi commented at the announcement.

“Ah, please go ahead, Iwaizumi-kun.” Segumi called out to him, body turning slightly to climb up the stairs.

“Hm? Why?”

“I have to go get my phone,” she reasoned, a bit bashfully when she added. “I left it charging in the classroom before we left. I’m just expecting a text from parents.”

“That so?” Up ahead, there were still some students walking around, some were headed out to the courtyards, while some were walking about. Turning to the bespectacled teen, he takes a step. “I’ll walk you.”

“Oh, no, Iwaizumi-kun, I wouldn’t want to impose- “

“You’re not. This is out of my own volition, anyway.” He assures her with a smile, walking up ahead. “’sides, might as well do one last checkup before meeting up with the rest of the class.”

That being said, Segumi said no more and continued her trek.

Everyone around them were setting up and preparing for the bonfire, the school painted in gold as the sun was falling. The yawning skies’ light streaked down on them, casting shadows and silhouettes wherever they go. Curiously, she peered to the side and observed with mild curiosity and fascination at their shadows – seeing a noticeable difference in their height. Although he was shorter compared to his other teammates, there was just something about him that seemed taller, bigger.

Upon reaching their classroom, they found that it was completely back to normal. Well, almost, save for the kitchen supplies at the far back, along with boxes filled with supplies.

Searching around, Segumi instantly found her charging phone and walked towards it as Iwaizumi inspected around.

“Hm, looks like the guys cleaned up nicely.” She heard him say, looking around very pleased with how the chairs and boxes were set aside. 

"It's like they knew how you'd react if they didn't," she could help but tease, putting her things in her bag.

He groaned, scratching the back of his neck.  "Had to, since I can't stand when things are lying around."

"Hm?" she tilted her head, curious.

"I grew up in a messy household," he explained, hands dropping to the side. "someone had to keep the peace. Sure, there are adults, but they're always busy and my brother can't be trusted, even if he  _is_  the oldest."

Hanamaki had mentioned once that Iwaizumi was the middle child in his family, that he had a certain knack for keeping things in line - hence, why he was keeping Oikawa in line, same with the rest of their rowdy team mates. And the way he easily shared it, though it felt straining on his part, she heard his underlying care. There was a purpose for his stoic persona, and that it was for the greater good of those around him.

“You’re really amazing, Iwaizumi-kun.” She praised, her gaze softening to him.

“I wouldn’t put it like that,” he groaned, a little uncomfortable even though his ears were red, frowning as he searched around, hiding his flushed face.

She hadn’t realized that her admiration of the spiky-haired teen had transformed into a full-blown crush. Maybe she did, after thinking back of the way her eyes automatic searched for him when she entered her classroom, how her senses were on high when he was close, her eyes lingering on him when he had this focused look in his face, how handsome he was by just being there.

Which is why maybe, for the next few seconds, just out of the blue, she blurted out: “I like you, Iwaizumi-kun!”

Her confession rang out, silencing the background noise of student fanfare in the distance.

To her shock, she slapped both hands to her mouth, the realization of what she just did dawning in. Iwaizumi turned to her in surprise, eyes wide as saucers.

' _Alright, the bonfire will start in about 30 minutes! Students and faculty should now proceed to the grounds_.'

Oh, how she wished the earth could swallow her right now.

Her heart was beating so fast right now like it was ready to skyrocket out of her chest.

“A-Ah, what…?” he said dumbly, eyes still on her. “Tanaka, you…?”

Looking away, she mentally berated herself. Her face was burning up, and it was probably as red as a tomato. And she was sweating. Hard. All over. The beating of her heart sounded in her ears, sounding like horses galloping, of tiny men hammering through. She feared he could hear just how fast her heart was beating.

Iwaizumi has yet to respond, just watching the brunette with the same look of surprise. And then, his brows furrowed together, his lips pulled together into a straight line.

It didn’t take a while for Segumi to realize his answer.

“I-I-It’s okay, Iwaizumi-kun. J-Just forget it!” she says quickly, feeling her eyes starting to burn. “U-Um, Uhh…” words were running out of her brain turning into a sea of nothing. Nothing would come out, nothing would even make sense. Turning on her heel, she quickly bade him goodbye, grabbed her things, and ran.

 

…

 

(She didn't stay for the bonfire. Instead, she took her things and left.

Segumi cried herself to sleep that night, out of embarrassment, feeling stupid even for doing it.)

 

…

 

A few days after the culture festival – where she had confessed to Iwaizumi, her eyes were puffy and red she had passed it off as a cold when people asked. Segumi was walking along the hallway with Hanamaki, listening to him complain about exams, when Iwaizumi appeared.

Her eyes shot wide open, just the sight of him brought back her embarrassing confession/rejection from a few days ago, her heart was not ready.

Iwaizumi, however, perked up at the sight of her.

"Um, Tanak-"

Immediately, the brunette hid behind her light-haired friend. Both males were surprised by her actions - Iwaizumi most especially.

Hanamaki narrowed his eyes at the shorter teen. "Hajime-kun, what did you do to my friend?"

Fumbling, Iwaizumi was just about to reply when Tanaka beat him to it. "U-Uh, I-I'm sorry, I just suddenly felt dizzy! Takahiro-kun was close so I clung to him!" came her lame excuse. Neither of the two bought it, but neither did they argue seeing as her face was beginning to burn and how tightly she clutched unto the light-haired teen.

Taking a deep breath, Segumi (bravely) peeked at the spiky-haired teen. “Did you need anything, Iwaizumi-kun?”

“Oh, yeah. Assai-sensei says that she wants to meet you about the upcoming science fair, saying that your ideas would be of great help.”

“Ah, I see. I understand. Okay then.” She wondered if the disappointment was evident in her tone. Working on a smile, she turned to the spiky-haired teen. “Thank you, Iwaizumi-kun.”

Seeing that their business had finished, Tanaka immediately excused herself and proceeded to push her friend forward, refusing still to meet Iwaizumi in the eye.

“O-Oi~!” cried Hanamaki, hands flailing on his sides. She was small, but wow was she strong!

When they were far enough, he broke away and turned to frown at his childhood friend, noting how red her face was. “Okay, Gumi-chan, that was a quick save, but what was  _that_  about?”

Her face burned even more, she grabbed some strands of her hair and wrapped them around her face. The light-haired teen watched her, waiting on her patiently.

Something inaudible was heard from her, Hanamaki wasn’t even sure what to make of it.

“What?” she spoke inaudibly again, a little louder. “Gumi-chan, please speak up.”

Twisting the strands of her hair on her wrist, she so badly wanted to stomp her feet in frustration. Not wanting to make a scene, she grabbed the taller teen by his shoulder, tilting his body sideways, and whispered into his ear.

“...Eh?”

 

…

 

“Wait, what?”

Grey-blue eyes shot up, blinking repeatedly at what she had just said. Her reaction made her blush as it mirrored  _his_  exact expression from that day, and she still could not get over it.

Burying her head into her pillow, the brunette teen let out a whine-sigh, turning half her face to meet her friend’s eyes, glasses askew. “ _Like I said_ , I accidentally confessed to Iwaizumi-kun and he flat out rejected me.”

Her friend blinked harder, her expression shifting. “Rejected you? I don’t think so.” Came her kind reply, scooting close to put a hand to her head. “Shocked, maybe. I mean, he  _is_ best friends with Oikawa Toru, so he’s probably used to being in the background. This maybe is just a first for him.”

“Maybe,” the brunette sighed, tightening her hold on her pillow. “but you didn’t see his face, Arisa.” The dark-haired teen frowned. “Not only did he seem surprised, but he seemed…troubled, even disturbed by it.” Segumi explained, mind reeling to  _that very day_. “…and almost like he didn’t like it.”

“What, that makes Hajime gay to you?”

“I don’t know!” Segumi quickly responded, sitting up to grab another pillow, hugging it to her chest.

Arisa tilted her head, hair falling to the side. “And then you ran?”

“And then I ran,” Feeling stupid, Segumi buried her face into her pillow, letting out frustrated noises, feeling tears starting anew.

Sighing, Arisa sat next to her friend. “From what I gather, he’s still used to being overshadowed by his childhood friend that the idea of someone  _actually_  liking him is a new experience.” The brunette took in her words, nodding slowly. Tiredly, she leaned against Arisa’s shoulder as she continued to speak. “And because I know him, Hajime is the type to put people first before himself. So, this is a new for him. Give it time, Segumi.”

But of everything that has happened that day, it was the indifferent look in his eyes that killed her. It was if her words hadn’t reached him at all, dull and void. Did it have to hurt this much?

Biting down her lower lip, Arisa debated on her next words before deciding to say them anyway. “And if nothing happens, let it. Don’t waste your time for someone who can’t feel the same way towards you.”

She nods again at her friend’s words, eyes closed. Feeling her shoulders starting to dampen, Arisa brought an arm around her friend’s shoulder, rubbing her arm in comfort.

 

…

 

The night after her confession, Iwaizumi Hajime found himself in a sort of distress. He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, reliving that moment.

‘ _Iwaizumi-kun, I like you!’_

Heat crept at his cheeks, unsettled with the strange sensation, he groaned and turned to his side.

In his whole life - 17 years of existence on earth, nothing could prepare him from that. Granted, he's friends with one Oikawa Toru, so he's used to seeing him flippantly wave off on girls - girls, who either weren't worth his time (or weren't Yoshizawa). His whole life was spent focusing on the well-being of others, he kept himself last always.

So, it beguiles him that suddenly, he's at the receiving end of such feelings.

Truth be told, he didn't exactly hate it, nor did he like it - it was just  _strange_.

After her confession, Tanaka was sort of stiff towards him, too polite, with her guards up.

Segumi Tanaka, he realized, was also Hanamaki's childhood friend. Which was kind of odd considering Tanaka's sweet nature a total contrast to Hanamaki's mischievous nature. Then again, it was just like him and Oikawa. Well, almost.

Iwaizumi just noticed this after happening upon the two walking the same route he and Oikawa took, finding out that they lived in the same area. It was nice at first, having someone to talk to other than Oikawa, someone who understood his feelings about the rumored Godzilla movie, or that he had someone to talk to about today’s physics or math homework. It wasn’t awkward at all, speaking to a girl that is, especially one who wasn’t speaking to him solely because he was Oikawa’s best friend. Hanamaki was okay, but Tanaka was interesting.

Still, that didn’t make things awkward when they walked home (especially after her confession). It was worse when Oikawa went out on dates and Hanamaki had to run off to do errands for his sisters, leaving the two alone. Iwaizumi would insist on walking her home, as a request from Hanamaki. And when they did, the rest of their walk would be filled with awkward silence.

Despite knowing this, he found himself calling out to the light-haired teen and asked, “Tanaka’s your childhood friend, right?”

Hanamaki perked up at that. “That’s right. Why?”

“No reason.”

But him asking was reason enough, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Oikawa exchanged glances.

“Ah, could it be that Iwa-chan likes Tanaka-chan?”

“Go eat shit, Crappykawa.” Iwaizumed muttered irritably.

“How rude!”

“Then why ask?” Matsukawa asks, masking Oikawa’s remark into the background.

Shrugging, Iwaizumi works on his tie as he answers. “Just trying to remember her name, I guess.”

“But you’re in the same class,” Matsukawa’s thick brows knit together in confusion, just as Iwaizumi works on a knot.

“I get names mixed up sometimes.” He answers easily, finishing his tie. “Tanaka is a pretty common surname.” There was a hum coming from the brunet, but it wasn’t like any other hum. Iwaizumi side-eyed him, having finished his tie. “ _What?_ ”

“Nothing, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa says innocently, working on his tie.

Rolling his eyes at him, Iwaizumi snatches his jacket, throws it over his shoulder, and slams his locker shut, ignoring the look crossing his best friend’s face, which he shares with the other two.

 

...

 

“Hajime!”

At the sound of his name, Iwaizumi turned and found Arisa Yoshizawa standing behind him, holding her camera up.  _Click!_

Blinking, he came to and stared after the dark-haired teen, grinning impishly at him. “Yoshizawa,”

“You look well,” she says, setting her camera aside.

Snorting, he takes a few steps towards her. “You make it sound like we haven’t seen each other for ages.”

“I have my reasons,” she shrugs easily, burying her hands into her pockets.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at her. “So, what’s up?”

"Oh, nothing." She replied easily, leaning against the wall, watching him sit on his haunches. "Just saw you and thought I'd say 'hi'."

"You're sounding a lot like him," he tells her, a bit too carefully. Arisa caught his slip and smiled gratefully, saying nothing else.

A comfortable silence filled in, undeterred, the two gazed out - Iwaizumi looking ahead, Arisa with gaze fixated at the clouds. A few clicks resounded then, as the raven-haired girl took pictures of the sky. A soft breeze blew in, he exhaled at the feel of the gentle wind on his skin.

"By the way, our club's looking for a manager. You interested?"

"Nope," she said almost immediately, setting her camera aside.

"Why don't you become our manager?" he tried again, elbows on his thighs. "You have some knowledge of the sport and all, and you have strategies and play that could help the team, plus, you know how to deal with rowdy boys."

She laughed that sweet laugh of hers, although it seemed dry and without humor. "You're so cute, Hajime."

The spiky-haired teen kept his eyes on her, even as her laughter died down.

"You know why I won't."

Defeated, he sighs, followed by a roll of his eyes. "Worth a shot."

"You can ask me that question a million times, but my answer won't change."

"I know it won't." Iwaizumi says noncommittally.

She blinked at that, fixing him an inquisitive gaze. "Then why bother?"

The sounds of students chattering behind him silences him, giving him an unnecessary time to answer a simple question. "Dunno."

His answer made her pause, she couldn't help the wry smile making its way to her face. "You're too kind, Hajime."

Returning his gaze, he was reminded that this girl - who was not only one way, or another connected with his best friend, but was best friends with another brunette. The same brunette that he was classmates with. He was just about to ask her about the said friend but decided against it, there was no point. Instead, he replied "So I'm told."

"Arisa!" a familiar voice called, Iwaizumi's head snapping up, missing the way the dark-haired teen eyed him with a small smirk slowly crawling its way across her lips.

"Here, Segumi." She called back, lifting a hand up, dropping it when the brunette was a few feet away.

Beside her, the spiky-haired teen eyed the approaching brunette, trying to look nonchalant.

"Are you ready to-" realizing she wasn't alone at the same time realizing who it was, she momentarily paused, working on a polite smile. "oh, Iwaizumi-kun, good afternoon."

"Ah, yeah." he nods, a bit hurt that she noticed him late.

"I'll be taking my leave," Arisa tells him, smirk still in place. "See you~"

Giving him one last nod, the brunette walks off with the dark-haired teen, asking if she was coming over because they had a closing ceremony earlier, hence, a half-day. He could hear Yoshizawa mutter a reply in turn, but his eyes found themselves staring at the brunette, in time to turn her head at her friend, offering a kind smile.

 

…

 

Try as she might, but it was inevitable to see him. After all, they were classmates for the second time for their sophomore year. Also, they were both in the volleyball club, and both teams got along just fine and always had their little match in between seasons.

Still, it didn’t stop her heart from beating like a drum whenever he was near, or whenever he approached her during classes.

Putting on her usual smile felt like a chore, especially when it was a forced one, most especially during the first week of classes. She almost always found herself keeping her head low or hiding behind friends whenever he was within distance, ensuring that he wouldn't catch her eye, even striking up conversation with her friends to avoid any opportunity for him to talk to her (which wasn't a lot, by the way).

And so, she tried her hardest to act like her usual self with him around, even though the underlying fact of her confession lingered. And when it lingered, as did the dull ache in her chest.

 

…

 

It was the strangest notion, second chances, Iwaizumi thought as he watched as his idiotic brunet friend was trying to bring Arisa inside the gym, so that she could watch him play. He could hear him whining from where he stood, throwing his arms in the air, making wild gestures, before wrapping them around her (possessively). But as a smile made its way to the dark-haired girl's lips, decidedly entering the gym but towards the other end, he thought that it wasn't too bad of an idea after all.

At their annual volleyball match between the boys and girls, Iwaizumi was chatting up with the rest of his teammates when his eye caught on a certain shade of brown - Segumi Tanaka.

She was working her hair into a braid while taking to another teammate, fingers skillfully working around her dark hair. When she was finished, she fished for a hair band, tying it securely on her hair, before tossing it behind her to slip on her sports goggles. Hanamaki had mentioned that she had always poor eyesight since they were kids, but it didn't let it hinder her from doing what she loved.

Oikawa had bad eyesight, but only dons single-vision glasses when he's stressed his eyes too much or when he’s facing the computer. He’s had it since his obsession with volleyball.

He's seen Tanaka without her glasses a few times, nothing's changed with her looks except that she looked younger, and her eyes seemed bigger. Also, that her eyes were a fascinating green - lighter than his, brighter even.

"Yo, Hajime." A voice called him off his stupor.

Turning to meet Yoshizawa, he had hoped that she missed him staring off at her best friend, only to find a glint in her eyes as she kept her face neutral. Her hair was in its half-bun state, exposing her piercings (which he heard she got after graduating middle school), hands in her pockets.

"Yoshizawa," he says back, casually.

The corners of her lips twitched but said nothing.

"Go win some," she says simply, almost impishly. "but go a little easy, yeah?"

Before he could ask what she meant, across the court Coach Yoshizawa, her cousin-in-law, called for her. Turning on her heel, she purposely elbowed him and walked off to the girls' court.

An hour and a half later, with the boys winning (per usual), everybody was preparing to leave. All Iwaizumi wanted to do was go home, eat, bathe, and sleep.

But then it rained.

He hated the rain.

Also, he forgot his umbrella - his older brother forgot to return his.

"Ahh, I'm sorry Iwa-chan, but I have a date with Arisa today~" says Oikawa, raising a hand to the side of his head with a slight tilt, tongue sticking out. If he was trying to be cute, he was failing.

"That's fine," he sighs instead, no tell him off, scratching the back of his neck. "just lend me your umbrella, Yoshizawa has hers does-"

"Nope!"

He seriously has no energy to tell this guy to piss off. "...where're Hanamaki and Matsukawa?"

"Out front, maybe."

With a resigned sigh, he begins to walk, adjusting the strap of his bag with one hand, the other in his pocket. "I'll just borrow one of theirs then."

"Okay!" He was still going on acting cute.

"You're so shitty." He finds himself saying. So, maybe he  _did_  have a bit of energy to tell him off after all.

"That hurt, Iwa-chan!"

The two bantered all the way to the front entrance, until they found their friends waiting - Arisa, with her back turned, busy taking photos of the falling rain; Matsukawa, on the phone talking, while Hanamaki conversed with his childhood friend.

With her back turned, Oikawa stealthily walked up behind her, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her back. The girl squeaked in turn, bringing her camera to her chest and looked back, frowning at the sight of her boyfriend. "Toru, you little shit!"

"Eh? Even Arisa? How mean!" he cries, burying his face into the crook of her shoulder, arms still wrapped around her.

"And if you'll look here, you'll see two high schoolers doing public display of affection without fearing that they'd be sanctioned for it." Matsukawa mutters, pocketing his phone away. Hanamaki scoffed at that.

"Get a room, you two." Iwaizumi grumbled, enough for them to hear. All eyes turned to him, including a pair of light green ones, causing him to tense momentarily and look away, 'clearing' his throat to feign off the blood rushing to his cheeks. This did not go amiss by the three, save for the brunette - confused as ever.

"Let's go?" Arisa announced, letting Oikawa open her umbrella. "It's pouring out."

"Ah, that's right." Turning to the light-haired teen, Iwaizumi says, "Hanamaki, lend me your umbrella."

Twirling said umbrella in his hand, the taller teen lightly shakes his head. "Sorry, can't. I have to run errands, plus, I only have one."

"Matsukawa?"

"I got errands, too." The tall middle-blocker replied, opening his own.

"Can't you share with Matsukawa?"

"As much as I'd love to, I have to go to the other side of town for this errand." Hanamaki smarts, Matsukawa quick to follow. "Don't hate us just because we have things to do and places to be, Iwaizumi."

Just as he was about to complain, hating the notion of having to walk under the rain, Yoshizawa calls out. "Why don't you share with Segumi?" She had offered, almost nonchalantly, eyes drifting from the spiky-haired teen to her bespectacled best friend. "I mean, you both live in the same area. Well,  _almost_."

As soon as she said that, Tanaka blinks to them, taken completely by surprise, looking from Yoshizawa to him, waiting.

"That's feasible." Oikawa remarked, slyly.

Clearing her throat, Tanaka looked up to him with a kind smile. "Is that okay with you, Iwaizumi-kun?"

The rain poured a little harder, but he could make out her voice - so sweet and gentle.

He nodded. "Sure, no problem."

"I'm so sorry, Gumi-chan!"

"No worries, Takahiro-kun."

Awkwardly walking up to her, he watched Tanaka take out a folded green umbrella from her bag, an umbrella that was suited for one.

Being the gentleman that he was brought up to be, and because he was the taller one, he had offered to hold the umbrella the rest of the walk. And so, the two walked with the shorter teen towards the rain. Sounds of rain falling and the occasional splatter of their feet on the wet ground filled in the silence between them.

Thankfully, they had companions who were rather chatty - filling in the awkwardness. Every once in a while, Iwaizumi would give a biting remark to either Matsukawa, Hanamaki, or Oikawa, or Tanaka would lightheartedly comment on their antics.

Slowly, everyone began to leave: first, it was Hanamaki who went the opposite direction for some errands, then it was Oikawa and Arisa, who were off to their date; and finally, Matsukawa, because he lived the farthest (and he would very much like to catch the next train home, thank you very much).

Silence filled in the two, with nothing but the soft pitter-patter of the rain around them. Iwaizumi held the umbrella, sandwiching the two underneath it. He could smell her perfume - she smelled sweet, like peaches and cream.

Once the road widens and they near the busy part of town, he gently switched places with her, so thathe walks by her on the outside, closest to the street.

She is perplexed by the gesture but keeps her head low, bangs falling to the side to cover her face. Her hair had been tied in what seemed to be low half-braided pigtails, the ends curling. Even in this dark setting, he could see just how brown her hair was, how smooth it looked. 

He couldn't help but think that their scene was very reminiscent of what had transpired a Saturday ago...

_"...I'm sorry, what?"_

_"Like I said, Hajime-kun." Hanamaki sighs exasperatedly, shoulders sagging. "Can you go in my place and get Segumi from her eye doctor?"_

_That day, the boys’ and girls’ team had a whole day practice. However, according to Hanamaki, Tanaka had excused herself from practice to have her eyes checked, saying she needed new prescription glasses as she was having headaches these past few days into their new year._

_"Why me?"_

_"Because it's close to where we live, and you live in the same area!" Hanamaki says over the whistle followed by their coach's angry calls. "_

_Iwaizumi eyed him skeptically, to which the light-haired teen quickly assured. "I promise you, I'm pulling your leg, this here's serious!_   _Also, my sisters have this errand they want me to do now, no questions asked."_

_"What the hell does that even mea-"_

_"JUST DO THIS FOR ME, IWAIZUMI!!" Hanamaki was practically begging, grabbing the spiky-haired teen by the shoulders._

_"Like I said, why me?" he roared back, attracting the attention of people around them._

_"BE A GENTLEMAN AND BE HER BODYGUARD! I DON'T WANT HER BODY TO BE FOUND IN SOME DRUM*!"_

_"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING!?"_

_And so he did, a few hours later - after Hanamaki begged and explained to both coaches why he had to go early, which was then turned to be really awkward considering the incident from last year. But if it's any consolation, the two were still on civil terms and were faring fine._

_Still, straight after her appointment, Tanaka had asked to drop her off by the supermarket to meet her mother, to help with the groceries, and left without another word, in no way giving him time to ask about her appointment._

"H-How was your appointment?" he found himself asking, even though he was days late from asking.

Blinking, realizing what he had meant, she nodded once. "Good," she replied quickly, pushing her glasses back. "I had to get new prescription glasses."

"Why, is your eyesight getting worse?"

Shaking her head, she fingered at the lapel of her jacket. "Not really. But it's not getting better either."

"If you don't mind me asking, why don't you get contacts instead?" He asked when they stopped at a red light, cars passing through. “I mean, they say that it’s more convenient than having glasses.”

“That’s true, but…” She made a small sound, he turned at the sound of that, a shy smile on her face. "It's silly,"

"I won't laugh," he promised, voice light for the mood's sake.

She bit down her lip, arms folded over her chest as her cheeks puffed - she looked adorable, he thought - before mumbling something under her breath, Iwaizumi barely catching a word.

"Come again?" he leaned down towards her.

Chewing on her lip, she rubbed her elbows consciously. "I-I'm scared of having things inserted in my eyes," she says, voice quivering a bit. "When I was younger, Takahiro-kun watched this horror movie and there was a scene where someone's eye was being stabbed." Her lips upturned, forming a frown. "It's been in my head since then."

"Ah-a," he dragged out the last syllable, letting her words sink. "I see."

When it finally sunk, he couldn't help it and brought a fist to his mouth, concealing his laughter. Segumi laughed as well, embarrassed. Soon enough, the two shared a laughter, cutting through the rain.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" she whined, cheeks flushed.

"Sorry, sorry," he says, clearing his throat. But a smile breaks through, exposing his canines. She frowns lightly at this, eyes returning to the road.

"Well, if I'm being honest," he says, she turns back to him. "I kind of have the same fear as well." Just the thought of things being inserted in his eyes or being stabbed in the eye was not a pleasant thought, he shuddered.

"But you're lucky you don't have to wear glasses. And even if I do have to wear contacts, it still scares me to have something inserted in my eyes." Hanamaki did mention that, saying that it'll take forever to finally have one contact in followed by the other. “Also, contacts are costly and are too high-maintenance.”

The green light flashed and the two crossed the road, passing by tall buildings and a few stores here and there.

"Don't they have laser eye surgery?"

She shakes her head, lips tight. "It's expensive, as well."

"Oh."

Afraid that the silence will fill in, and not wanting to ruin the good mood between them, he blurts out, "Carrots are good for your eyes, you know? You need a lot of beta-carotene and omega-3! Fish is good for you too, salmon and tuna especially!"

 _Wow,_  he thought to himself just as Tanaka tensed and eyed him curiously.  _That's the best you can do?_

And then, he heard her giggling. Tanaka was laughing at him. People were staring. Wow, he really was so lame. No wonder he wasn't popular with girls-

"You're funny, Iwaizumi-kun."

"Ha?" he asked dumbly.

"I already knew that." she adds, calming herself down, lifting her glasses to wipe a tear. 

Embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, just didn't want to end there I guess..." he was surprised to find himself admitting it out loud, the beginning to walk along. "And I guess I'm just a little curious."

He missed the way her eyes softened at his confession, how she fiddled with her fingers. Sighing, he walked on, keeping his pace even with hers.

When they reached the neighborhood area, the rain had begun to slow down as the street lights began to light up one by one.

“Um, Iwaizumi-kun," she calls as they cross the playground, voice small. "I just would like to apologize.”

“Hm?” He turned to her.

“It’s just that, you’re so nice to me even though I’ve been nothing but rude towards you.” She explained.

When he tried to talk to her earlier on their second year, she was rather cold and did a great job of avoiding him, more on speaking indirectly to him. A few weeks later, Hanamaki had approached him for the favor of accompanying her to her eye doctor, to which, she was being distant throughout. 

He wanted to scoff at her remark of being 'rude', for in the year he's known her, not once has she been rude or mean. She was always civil and respectable towards her peers, not once giving in to anger - and he envied her for it, having the patience of an angel.

"Don't worry about it," he says, to assure her.

He says that, but she still couldn't help it, chewing on her lip. Her gaze dropped, staring into nothing, refusing and embarrassed to meet his eye.

"But-" before she continued, he reached out a hand and lightly ruffled her hair. The action catching her off-guard, especially because his hands were huge, calloused, and warm.

She spared him a glance, Iwaizumi offering her a small, gentle smile. "Hey, don’t sweat it, okay?"

Before they knew it, they had reached her house. Bowing to him in gratitude, Segumi quickly fetched him an extra umbrella - one that her mother had gotten from a sale. He received it with a nod, for some reason, he couldn't find himself doing anything else in turn.

"Thank you for walking me home, Iwaizumi-kun."

"You're welcome."

And with that, he was on his way home. No longer did he feel weary, rather he felt lightened.

On his way, he found himself feeling good - a smile breaking into his lips with a new umbrella in hand, just as the moon was peeking itself from the clearing clouds, stars appearing one by one.

 

...

 

A week later, Tanaka was a lot friendlier with him - probably to make up for the times she was cold and distant.

And although he enjoyed the treatment - because Tanaka was really a delight to be with, she was so nice, sweet, smart, and caring - he couldn't help but sense something else. Sure, she was her usual nice and sweet self, but whenever it was just the two of them, she still seemed awkward. If anything, she seemed content in the knowing that they could be friends.

At first, he let it slide, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. But then, something within him seemed unsettled, soon reminded of her confession from last year.

He hasn't forgotten about it. Nope.

In fact, ever since said confession, he couldn't stop thinking about her, couldn't stop looking at her whenever her brown hair came in sight, or if he heard her sweet voice.

(And he was being far too obvious with his staring, especially in the presence of three particular people.)

He couldn't help it! It was his first confession -  _ever_. He's not sure how he should feel. Flattered, sure. But there was something else he couldn't quite put.

When he thought about it, it wasn’t hard not to like her when there’s a million reasons to contradict the notion.

And with each day that passes, he found that communicating with her had been easier, fun, and something he was looking forward to each time – with no clear reason why.

Realization came to him like a flash of lightning, after walking her home – with Hanamaki and Oikawa, mind you – over a simple conversation, remembering how her expression softened, green eyes bright, cheeks lightly flushed, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, giggling at something that had been said. It felt like something inside him burst, coming to terms with something that's been bothering him since her confession. Also, earlier that day, his brother had returned from the Philippines for work, bringing with him some dried mangoes, so Iwaizumi had a decent batch to distribute among his friends. He had given Tanaka a pack, who in turn was very delighted at the sight, happily snacking on them during lunch break and after practice. He couldn't forget her happy expression, almost child-like and full of glee. Just the sight of it made him feel lightheaded, unable to look away, wanting to keep that smile for himself.

“So that’s it,” he thought to himself, falling on his back on his bed. Blinking at his ceiling, unaware that time hadn’t stilled completely, he took a deep exhale. “I like her.”

 

…

 

"So, you like Gumi-chan, eh?"

Taken completely by surprise, Iwaizumi’s ears burned much to the delight of the light-haired teen, unable to reply to Hanamaki – thus, giving confirmation. 

(He could kill Oikawa for probably calling him out even though he was being too obvious these past few days that the three caught on and eventually came to their own conclusion.)

“That's cool, I say go for it. She’s a sweet girl.”

Stupefied, his eyes widened at the light-haired teen.

“You don’t mind?” Iwaizumi asked in surprised, Hanamaki gave him a stupefied look.

“Should I be? I mean, she’s just my childhood friend.” Realizing what he meant, the taller teen laughed and wrapped an arm around the shorter teen’s shoulders. “No worries, Hajime-kun, she’s like a younger sister to me. You’re a good cookie, y’know?” At that, Iwaizumi’s face burned even more.

“That’s sweet, Makki! And here I thought you and Tanaka-chan were something more.”

“Gross man,” Hanamaki gagged. “I practically grew up with her, she’s like a sister to me. Also, I never really saw her  _that_  way.” When he said that, Iwaizumi felt a sort of relief. "I’d rather not taint the goodness and innocence that is Gumi-chan."

“Now aren’t you glad  _and_  lucky, Iwaizumi?” Matsukawa pats the wing spiker in the back, consolingly.

Iwaizumi didn’t know how to react to that, red in the face, hating the attention he was receiving.

It was only a matter of talking to her, or, in other words - confess.

 

…

 

An opportunity showed itself in the form of an outing spearheaded by both volleyball clubs, right after they won the Inter-High games. It was at the far south at Sanriku, which was Ashizawa's (captain of the boys' team) hometown. Arisa had tagged along, only because she was dating their star setter, and because Segumi didn't want her to be lonely for their break.

It was almost cliché of a setting, really, but beggars can't be choosers.

And after all, it was a nice way to let loose. It hadn't been an easy feat to get to where they are for both teams, and this was a much-needed break.

Screeches and laughter cut him shortly of his thoughts, turning to find the girls rushing towards the water excitedly. A few figures walked slowly, laughing among themselves at the rest's mad dash. His eyes automatically found the brown-haired beauty, donning a hat and a simple flowy dress that exposed her long, lean legs - who was walking with her best friend.

After he had come to the realization of his feelings, he all but attempted to try to find the right time to talk to her, but things just happen all the time. His friends weren’t even helping!

But he’ll take what he can get.

Aside from relaxing beach views, delicious seafood, and volleyball, it was a nice pace at things.

(Although, the sight of Tanaka in a swimsuit will be hard to get off his head for a while.)

Seriously though, why was it so hard to approach her? At every chance he'd get, she'd either be snatched away by the girls, Hanamaki, or Arisa. Was it too much to ask to just talk to her? It wasn't that hard when they were in school, but outside? Jeez. It was like the universe conspired for him not to talk to her, just when he realized what he feels for her.

He was beginning to lose patience with everyone and everything for hindering his one chance to talk to Tanaka. Thank you, universe.

 

...

 

At first, all she heard was silence. But soon later, her ears picked up on crunching, soft crunching. She listened more intently, trying to listen through the crickets singing, the gush of the water, her breathing. She heard it again, the crunch on gravel and the rustling of leaves. Her heart stopped for a moment.

“Hello?” she called out, her voice thin.

Squinting out beyond the pool of light, in time for the figure to show himself – a tall spiky-haired teen, wearing a hoodie, shorts, and slippers. Even through the dark, she could see his russet eyes snap into focus.

Realizing that it must’ve been weird to be out in the dark, Iwaizumi cleared his throat. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, Tanaka.” he said, voice deep as he slowly approached.

Segumi was sitting on the edge of the poolside, dipping her legs into the water. She had been playing with the water for a good few minutes, then spent the remaining minutes staring blankly at the water, awed by the ripples – it must’ve seemed strange to see her like this.

Relieved that is was just him, her shoulders dropped, and she wore on a small smile. “No, it’s okay. I’m just glad it’s Iwaizumi-kun.”

“Oh? Were you expecting someone?”  _Hanamaki, perhaps?_

“No, no. I was just worried that it’ll be some random stranger. I don’t really know how to deal with random strangers.”

“That’s a strange way of putting things.”

When he was a few feet from her, he could see that she was wearing an oversized shirt with a Gundam on it, what seemed to be pajama shorts, her slippers were beside her while her feet were in the water. “What’re you doing up so late?”

She giggled, lifting her leg from the water, letting her toes trickle against the water. “Arisa wanted to go night swimming but bailed at the last minute.”

“I see,” kneeling to her level, it was then that he realized that her hair was down – he’s never seen her with her hair down. For the first time, even with what little light was offered, he noticed that her hair was a lovely shade that reminded him of a tree bark in the autumn – kind of like mahogany, he always thought it was lighter, like that of his best friend’s.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Please do.” She smiles, gesturing to her side.

With that, Iwaizumi pulled up his shorts, set his slippers aside, and dipped his feet into the water – realizing just how cool it was. It was autumn after all.

He sighed in relief, leaning back to rest on his palms, relishing in the cool water. Beside him, the bespectacled girl giggled at him.

“Where  _is_  Yoshizawa?” he asked, looking around.

Humming, she took a bunch of her hair and laid them on her right shoulder, absentmindedly running her fingers through. “She said she wanted to check on her phone, because her mother might call her.” At the mention of her best friend’s mother, she couldn’t help but smile. “Her mother’s a bit of a worrywart.”

“You and Yoshizawa are pretty close, huh?” there was a smile in his tone, laced over with his curiosity. “How did you guys become friends anyway, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Segumi couldn’t help but retain her smile at the mention of her best friend, eyes looking up. “We actually met during our first year in junior high, when we first started out as regulars.” Her hands paused in the middle of combing through, expression gone neutral. “I remember being nervous and was trying to calm myself at the toilet, and then she walked up to me and asked if I was okay. She helped me calm down and assured me that there’s always a lot to expect on your first game.” Segumi couldn’t help but laugh. “I really thought she was a senior, because of how sure she was when she spoke. But when me and my team were walking towards the court, and I saw who we were up against, I saw her, realizing then that she was my opponent.” Iwaizumi remembered seeing their match, remembered Oikawa staring off at Yoshizawa. He remembered how tenacious the brunette was with every play. It was quite the match. “The next summer, we were both in training camp. Immediately, we clicked from then on. We’ve been friends ever since.” Finally, she ran her fingers through, watching each strand slip through her fingers. His gaze followed the strands that fell off, one by one, falling off thin fingers.

“How about you and Oikawa-kun?” she asked, turning to him.

As if expecting this, Iwaizumi sighed heavily, resting his elbows on his thighs. “I’ve known him since forever. I mean, we live right next door after all.” Hearing her giggling prompted him to continue, filling in on how the two first met and, how in the summers, he'd be catching bugs with his grandfather and brother while Oikawa pegged him to play volleyball with him. The bespectacled brunette listened intently, wadding her feet in the cool water, almost in sync with his, occasionally making small comments here and there.

Somehow, the conversation shifted from best friends to volleyball and Gundam – both exchanging their favorite series, mobile suit, and characters. It felt like they talked for hours. Apparently, they had a lot in common: they have childhood friends with a sweet tooth, they're responsible children, they both enjoy science and math, they both love Godzilla, they both like Gundam, and most importantly, they both play volleyball - Iwaizumi a wing spiker, Tanaka a middle blocker.

Tanaka may be not as tall as the rest of the middle blockers, but she reacts fast, has a great jump, and reads the situation well. She had proven to be one of the best blockers and showed great communication and leadership on court.

He remembered watching her play against Yoshizawa in middle school, the two had been rivals then. She played well, he had goosebumps just remembering how she blocked each attack from the opposing team. In the end, with Yoshizawa’s save from a dump, their school won, and their rivalry ended blossoming fully into friendship.

“We should probably head back, huh?” says Segumi, taking her wrinkling feet off the water.

“Yeah,” he followed after, mimicking her as he put on his slippers.

Being the gentleman that he was, Iwaizumi walked her back to their room, picking up from their last conversation but now shifting into other matters, deliberately walking a bit slower – silently wishing for more time – there was an abnormal beating in his chest and flush of his cheeks.

When they reached their hut, the lights were out. Just before they walked into the room, Iwaizumi froze, quickly shutting the door, and turned to meet her, red in the face. "On second thought, we should probably wait out."

"What? Why? Arisa’s probably in there!" She urged, but Iwaizumi shook his head and walked away. Tanaka looked at the door then at the teen before following after him, confused by his sudden hesitancy. "Iwaizumi-kun, are you okay?"

 _No_ , he was not, after nearly walking into  _his_  best friend in a rather heated and intimate moment with  _her_  best friend – she was straddled against his lap, her hair brushed to the side as he was pressing kisses over her best friend's bare shoulder while unhooking her bra. The image stuck to his brain, sending all the blood to his head.

"Y-Yeah, let's just get out of here."

Suddenly, his mind went back to what he saw except instead of his stupid best friend, he imagined himself with the bespectacled brunette beside him in  _that_  situation - them sharing a heated kiss, slowly shedding their clothes off, his lips pressed against her soft looking skin-

Suddenly, he hit a wall, much to the alarm of his companion.

"Iwaizumi-kun, are you okay?!" She panicked, already beside him.

"A-Ah, yeah.” He rubbed at his nose, chuckling to himself. “Should really watch where I was going."

Seeing the worried look on her face, the spiky-haired teen assured her again, prompting that they should take a walk before coming back. (Hopefully, by the time they return Shittykawa and Yoshizawa would be finished)

 

...

 

That night, Segumi stared at the ceiling, the room filled with quiet snores. Recalling the events from today, especially ones spent with a certain spiky-haired teen. She couldn't help but smile, feeling her heart twinge a little at the same time.

 

...

 

“Looks like someone woke up on the right side of the bed today,” remarked Matsukawa over breakfast.

His remark caught the attention of Iwaizumi, who winced, his expression immediately changing. Hanamaki and Oikawa quickly caught on, snickering at this.

“Oh, you were referring to Iwa-chan, Mattsun? Rude! And here I thought you were talking about me,” Oikawa chided, grabbing a tray.

“ _Please_ , as if anyone’s interested in you.” Hanamaki said with a roll of his eyes, helping himself to a bowl of rice and some meat. “I mean, we’ve all heard just how disgusting you are with Yoshizawa.”

Giggling, Oikawa hides nothing, Iwaizumi struggled to keep a straight face after Matsukawa’s comment, and remembering what he could’ve walked into last night.

“Keep a move on, Shittykawa, I’m hungry.” Grumbled the spiky-haired teen.

“But seriously dude,” a long gangly arm wrapped around his shoulder, balancing his breakfast tray with his other. “you looked as though you won a million yen.” The corners of his mouth twitched, Iwaizumi swore he could hear the gears of his head working. “Finally had some progress with Gumi-chan?”

As soon as he said that, the person of topic could be heard calling to the two, ushering the four boys to eat breakfast with them. Releasing the shorter teen, Hanamaki gave his cheek a quick pinch before happily walking towards his childhood friend.

Once seated (Hanamaki conveniently saving him a seat across Tanaka), everything seemed to settle into place, things simmering along smoothly. He was even rewarded by Tanaka’s usual query if he had a good sleep and if he was enjoying his vacation, all of which, he answered immediately without missing a beat.

Soon enough, they were picking up from last night's conversation, spent almost every moment together, and he could picture out his stupid friends giving him a thumbs up, cheering him on. But Tanaka was just so nice and sweet that it made things easy and natural, no more awkwardness and silliness in between. If anything, he felt really relaxed around her.

Later that night, the seniors thought of sharing spooky stories to top things off (as it was their last day). Everyone had been huddled in the campfire, someone passing out beer and booze. But after just three stories, Tanaka couldn’t bear with it and wanted to leave. Iwaizumi volunteered to walk her back, as Hanamaki was too invested in the stories to care for his childhood friend’s demise. Matsukawa had been chatting with a few seniors while sipping on some beer (which some seniors have snuck in).

Strangely enough, Oikawa and Yoshizawa were absent.

She was a little jumpy, he noted, wary of almost anything that moved behind the bushes or sounds that came within distance. She stuck dangerously close to him because of how freaked out she was by the stories told, eyes squinting almost through the walk.

“Tanaka?”

“Y-Yes…?”

Wordlessly, he gestured at the cottage the girls were staying in, the lights were off as majority were out. At this point, she had hugged his arm almost a little too tight to her chest. Also, there was almost no space left.

Realizing this, the bespectacled teen quickly loosened her hold, slowly parting away.

“A-Ah, sorry about that…” she croaked, fixing her glasses.

She took one step forward, eyeing the place hesitantly, fingers fiddling with the material of her shirt. Iwaizumi hadn't moved an inch, watching her simply - warily, worriedly.

"...do you want me to accompany-"

"Yes, please." She answered almost immediately, turning on her heel back to his side, not wanting to be left alone.

"Okay then."

Walking away from the cottage, the two wandered around aimlessly, not a word said between them. But the silence was comforting, soothing.

They then reached a small balcony, the ocean in view, waters glistening in the moonlight.

“Oh wow, this is lovely!” Tanaka remarked excitedly, hair flying in the wind as she neared the rails.

“Hm, yeah.” His eyes followed her fingers capturing wayward strands before tucking them behind her ear.

The sky was a blanket of dark sapphire, speckled with one too many diamonds littered across. Momentarily, Iwaizumi closed his eyes and breathed in the salty breeze, feeling his lungs fill. When he opened them, the first thing he saw was Tanaka’s concentrated gaze to the horizon, a smile at her lips.

Consciously, he took a step towards her and leaned against the railings, enjoying the evening air.

They remained like that for a while, enjoying the silence, the gentle breeze, and the comforting atmosphere of where they were in.

Suddenly, without meaning to, his eye caught on something. “Ah,”

Hearing this, Tanaka couldn’t help but turn to Iwaizumi, seeing his gaze downwards and followed.

From where they stood, the two could see two figures at the far end of the beach in one of the beach lounges, moonlight silhouetting their form. It was their best friends, laying against each other, leaving no space between them, like they feared parting from the other. Oikawa brushed a strand of hair away from her face, his gentle smile mirrored on hers.

(Segumi flushed when she noticed a bruise on her best friend’s neck earlier that day.)

“S-So that’s where they’ve been…” Tanaka wondered aloud, cheeks flushing a bit. Beside her, with equally flushed cheeks, the spiky-haired teen could only nod.

It was a rather intimate moment, and both felt like they were intruding, but the other two were two preoccupied with each other to even see (plus, they were up high).

What short distance closing between them reminded him of the time he walked her home under the rain, sharing small talk and gentle smiles under the same umbrella, how nice it felt to be near her.

“They look so in love,” Segumi suddenly remarked sadly.

“Are you worried?” he asked, noting her tone.

“How could I not? Arisa’s one of the most emotionally vulnerable person I know." She comments, her voice soft and sad. "Oikawa-kun, too.”

Iwaizumi slowly turned, studying the expression on her face. “I’m surprised you caught on that.”

“I see the way he looks at Arisa." She pushes herself from the railing, only enough to stretch out her arm, eyes alight. "How about you?”

Up close, he noticed that her brows were slightly thick, as were her lashes - he could practically count them all.

Sighing, he dropped his shoulders. “I’m always worried about him, that guy’s a perfectionist, whiny, moody, and quite reckless in the process.”

She giggled, standing straight. “I guess we’re just best friends with helpless souls, eh?”

“Yeah.”

Together, their gaze shifted from their friends to the horizon - however dark it was, they could still see it, it was still there. Dimmed waters, darkened skies, millions of sparkling stars high up above. 

 _Dead things_ , as Iwaizumi would put it. Eyes drifted slowly to his side, watching strands of dark brown fly in the air before being tucked back again.  _Dead beautiful things._

A cold gush of wind swoops over, causing the brunette to shiver. Iwaizumi, with his eyes still trained on her, asks, “Are you cold?”

Embarrassed, because she was wearing something long-sleeved but with thin material, she nodded.

“A little...”

Wordlessly, he takes off his jacket and wraps it around her shoulders. “Here.”

“T-Thank you.” She had hoped that he wouldn’t notice the blush on her face, tucking herself into his oversized jacket – which was really toasty and cozy, by the way. It also smelled good.

Unbeknownst to her, the tall, spiky-haired teen eyed her, feeling somersaults in his heart at her adorableness.

Working her arms through the sleeve, the biting cold long forgotten, Segumi leaned against the railing and let out a sigh, slowly craning her head up to the night. With her eyes on the moon and stars, and the handsome teen beside her, Segumi found her heart beating steadily – she found herself settled. These past few days have been good to her, she got to spend quality time with her friends, and rekindled her friendship with Iwaizumi. Her confession was a thing of the past. Maybe it was best to leave it there because nothing would come of it, they were better off friends.

Sighing, she tightened her hold on the jacket, which smelled faintly of him. She’ll always remember this. Closing her eyes, she relished in the warmth and heat, unaware of eyes that continued to watch her, softening at the sight of her, nor of a shooting star that befell.

“Tanaka, I think...I like you too.”

And just like that, the spell was broken.

Her eyes quickly peeled open, quickly turning to the teen.

“W-What…?” she croaked, feeling her knees starting to shake from the look in his eyes. The look in his eyes stopped her.

Looking back, it wasn’t indifference she saw –  _no,_  instead, it was an intense emotion. Realization? Yearning? Longing? She didn’t know exactly.

“I know I’m a year late, but Tanaka,” he braved a step forward towards her. “I haven’t forgotten.” Unable to take the look in his eyes, she bowed her head, biting down on her lower lip, resisting the urge to cry even though her vision was blurring. “You’re all I’ve thought about all year.”

He didn’t tear his gaze away from her, feeling his heart hammering wildly against his chest. All year, he’s thought of nothing but the bespectacled brunette in front of him, having the pleasure of getting to know her,  _really_  know her, befriend her. And as he got to know her better, he came to a realization that he liked her –  _really_  liked her.

Lifting her head up, revealing her tear-streaked face, Iwaizumi was alarmed. Segumi, however, held her hands up, preventing him from coming any closer, trying very hard to compose herself. But the tears just won’t stop pouring, and she was shaking so much, her heart wouldn’t stop pounding as well.

And then, just like before, she ran.

But this time, it was Iwaizumi who was rejected.

 

…

 

When she heard about their breakup, immediately, she went to Arisa to check up on her. The Yoshizawa patriarch – Arisa’s grandfather, opened the door with a sad look in his eyes. The house was filled with the sound of a soulful tune, there was a slight hint of rock, but the singing was longing and comforting. When greetings were exchanged, wordlessly, he guided the bespectacled brunette to his granddaughter’s room, not saying a word and letting silence speak for itself. Her heart clenched at the helplessness in the man’s eyes and the relief at the sight of her.

Nagasaki, the family dog, had stood guard out the girl's door, had been whimpering for her to open according to her grandfather.

“I’ll leave you two for a moment,” came the older man’s voice after a heavy sigh, a new song had begun to play in the background. “I’ll just be preparing some tea.”

“Thank you very much.” Segumi bowed slightly, watching the older man walk away. Turning to her best friend’s room, she picked the knob, taking a deep breath, before turning.

Her room was exactly the same, not a thing was out of place – which was alarming, really. The poor girl was found in a fetal position in her bed, hugging her whale stuffed toy.

"Arisa?"

She didn't move, stared only deep into space - it worried her. She walked in, Nagasaki not far behind.

Sitting next to her frame, Nagasaki lifted his body up, paws up to look at Arisa, whining for a sort of reaction. But the dark-haired girl barely noticed, blinking slightly as she was lost into oblivion.

Swallowing the pain for her friend, Segumi steeled her nerves and patted her shoulder. “Arisa?”

Slowly, Arisa looked up to Segumi, reddish eyes devoid of any emotion, greasy hair, and heavy bags under her eyes - it hurt seeing her like this. Sluggishly, she sat up, arms limp to her sides.

Dropping her eyes on the hunched puppy, Segumi wordlessly plucked the corgi who quickly curled on Arisa's lap. Nagasaki curiously looked at Arisa with big, innocent eyes. It was all it took before her eyes pooled. Slowly, sobs broke out of her mouth and the dam flooded.

As tears began anew, Segumi pulled her friend into a hug.

 

…

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa greeted happily – too happily, at the sight of his childhood friend. “You found me!”

In turn, Iwaizumi’s scowl deepened, his nose crinkling at the stench coming off the brunette. “Okay, you’re drunk.” He lifted his friend off the swing, eyeing the bottles of beer on the ground, putting an arm around his shoulder. Oikawa laughed to himself, swaying on his footsteps. “Yep, definitely drunk.”

How his friend ended up drunk at a public park at 11:52 in the evening was beyond him. Technically, it wasn’t illegal to drink in public in Japan, but the thing was, Oikawa was underage. Then again, because of his height, he tended to look older, also he had charm, so either he charmed the store clerk (granting that they were female or gay) right off the bat,  _or_ he took a stash of Aiko’s alcohol and snuck out. Iwaizumi would like to think that it was the latter, having known the Oikawas all his life.

“Ugh, Shittykawa you smell like shit.” The brunette laughed at that, weighing himself down, but Iwaizumi didn’t budge. “Fucking c’mon-“

"Iwa-chan,” he called out sniffling, hiccuping not moments later. “I... I broke up."

"What?"

"Arisa," he slurred, sniffling. "We're broken up. A-Again. I broke up with her..."

He blinked again, not sure if he heard him right. "What?!"

"You're not listening to me!!!!" Oikawa yelled, practically into his face, spit flying everywhere.

"Okay, you've drunk enough." The spiky-haired teen said irritably, wiping the spit off his face. Laughing, Oikawa walked backwards, clumsily hitting the pole, before bending down to pick a bottle and take a sip, only to realize that it was empty. He had drunk his whole stash.

Weakly, Oikawa let his friend take the bottle away from him, falling flat to the ground. Sighing, Iwaizumi walked up to him.

"Y’know wha’ she said?” He hiccuped, arms spread to his sides. “She, s-she said…T-tha, I...I wanta ta hurt ‘er."

Iwaizumi was half-listening, staring far off into nothing. "...did you?"

"…Yes." Oikawa wiped his nose with his sleeve. “B-But only b’coz…” he sniffled pathetically. “b-b’coz…” dropping his arm, quite pathetically, he drew in a sigh and squeezed his eyes.

Iwaizumi could only stare at his friend, miserably crying to himself. “You’re an asshole, you know that?”

“Tell me something I dunno, Iwa-chan…” Oikawa laughed drunkenly through his tears.

Iwaizumi sighed. If he wasn’t friends with the drunken-almost-passed-out brunette, he’d definitely beat the shit out of him. Really, his best friend was such a mess.

“Come on, drunkie, let’s get you home.”

 

…

 

It was a new semester, a new school year. Spring was a season of new beginnings, a beginning from some other’s end.

"Gumi-chaaaaaaan, where are you heading?"

At the sound of the familiar nickname, Iwaizumi looked up the same time the bespectacled brunette turned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and quipping a smile on her lips. He swallowed thickly at the sight of her.

"Oh, hello, Takahiro-kun, everyone.” She was carrying two lunchboxes in her hand, patting the topmost with the other. “I’m off to Naoki and Haruki's room, they forgot their lunch on their first day." Her hair was in an interesting style, half of her hair was tied into braids that circled like a crown, leaving the rest of her natural curls loose.

"That's rough," replied Hanamaki.

Tanaka sighed, lips upturned slightly, shoulders dropping. "Tell me about it, and I was looking forward to having lunch with Arisa today."

“Ah! So, you’re off to your younger siblings, Tanaka-chan?” asked Oikawa enthusiastically, like he didn't tense at the mention of her best friend.

“Yep!” Tanaka replied with a nod and small laugh. “They were rushing out of the house to meet up with their friends that they forgot their lunch. I’d usually walk with them, but it was their first day and they wanted to go with their friends.”

“Such a responsible girl,” Matsukawa remarked, mumbling under his breathe that she’d make a fine wife.

“Nao-chan and Haru-chan grow up so fast,” Hanamaki says with a sigh, deep in nostalgia, making the brunette laugh. “Well, off you go now!”

With a slight nod, Tanaka walked away. Iwaizumi’s was stuck staring at the back of her head, feeling something flutter in his chest. The whole time they were talking, she barely looked his way. Not even once. She flashed him a smile, but that was it. It wasn’t enough.

“Iwa-chan?”

“Sorry, go on without me.” Without waiting for their reply, he sped off.

His feet quickly picked up the pace as he chased after her, quickly making a turn in time to find the bespectacled teen by the stairs.

“Tanaka!” he called out, slightly out of breath, making her jump.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him, her hand noticeable tightening its hold on the lunchboxes. She turned slightly – gesturing that she was about to climb up the stairs, to avoid him, or to stay in place, he wasn’t sure. In the end, she turned slightly to face him, wearing a careful smile.

She didn’t say anything as he walked up to her. It was a little too late for Iwaizumi realize his actions once he found himself standing in front of Tanaka, watching her warm green eyes fill with curiosity and wary at the sight of him.  _Shit._ He acted merely on impulse at the sight of her.

It awkward seeing each other again since last time.

“How is Yoshizawa?” was the first thing he found himself asking, stumbling on his words.

Wrong move.

She blinked at that, lips tightening into a line before answering. “She’ll be okay.” She replied slowly, feeling slightly disappointed, shifting foot to foot. “And Oikawa-kun?”

Disappointment was dripping off of her - he could hear it, see it, even feel it.

_WHY DID I ASK THAT QUESTION. Someone please hit me._

“He’ll be fine as well.” He answered immediately, hating himself for asking the question.

“I see.”

And then the two were silent. Neither of the two spoke for some time. A sense of awkwardness washed over, both still reeling from his confession and her rejection, decorating their faces with a hint of red.

Scratching the back of his neck, Iwaizumi took a deep breath, unable to take the silence any longer. “Tanaka, about what I said- “

“Don’t worry about it.” she forced out a smile and a shake of her head. “Iwaizumi-kun, it’s fine. Let’s just forget about it, okay?” She had hoped that her smile and her voice hadn’t betrayed anything. “And anyway, we’re on our last year. We’re both pretty busy with our studies and volleyball” she had just been named captain of the girls’ team, while he was vice-captain of the boys’ team “something like a relationship will only get in the way.”

Realization flashed before his eyes, she gave herself a pat in the shoulder at that, which was then riddled with confusion that she didn’t focus on.

“I…see. I guess you’re right.”

“But,” he looked up, almost immediately. “I do hope that this doesn’t change anything.” She said hopefully, too hopeful. “We can still be friends.”

His lips set into a tight line, letting her words sink in, catching the meaning in her words before nodding, slowly, once. “Okay. If that’s what you want.”

Her smile grew. “That’s good to hear.” There was an awkward silence that lingered, even after their agreement. The buzz from school going about around them, filling in the silence. “Well then, I guess I have to go now. Lunch isn’t going to last forever.”

“Do you..." he eyed the lunchboxes in her hand. "need any help?”

“No, it’s okay! I can handle it.” Turning her body, she gave him a slight nod. “See you later, Iwaizumi-kun. It was nice talking to you.”

“Ah, yeah.”

And with that, she turned her back and began climbing up the stairs. She’d like to think that she handled it quite maturely, having spoken with so much conviction. Only after reaching the second floor did she find herself slumping against the wall, releasing a shuddering breath she didn't know she was holding, reeling in the half-truths she had to tell him. 

She honestly felt like dying at that point. Segumi wondered if this was the same thing her best friend's been through with her second break up. Still, it hurt just seeing him, being with him, or even hearing his voice. Her heart couldn't take it, it was far too much.

So, as she sets forth her last year in high school, Segumi devoted her time to her studies, the volleyball club, and her two younger siblings who just entered high school.

Naoki and Haruki were a handful, just two balls of energy. They always,  _always_  were stressing her out. Add up the fact that there were university entrance exams, and that she really wanted to go to Tokyo. Her captaincy was also something to be concerned about. At some point, she felt the stress to a T. Still, she wouldn't have it any other way. She needed the stress.

Also, she needed to be realistic - a relationship was not something they needed right now. And besides, there was no guarantee that things will lead somewhere.

 

...

 

Over the years, Iwaizumi Hajime has found that sports was the best outlet to let out his stress. Volleyball, most especially. And because he played wing spiker, he found it extremely pleasing just to slam down pesky emotions that’s wrought him all day.

If people noticed that he was extra bothered and irritable as usual, judging by the extra power of his spikes, he couldn’t tell. A wave of relief would just crash over him, easing him little by little. Just, it wasn’t enough. Adrenaline would rush during practices, giving him all the much needed boost he needed to keep going.

He was pushing it, even at practice. Though it served as good practice for the underclassmen to get used to powerful serves, especially for the liberos. But anyone could tell that what he was giving was just too much of what was requested.

After practice, all Iwaizumi wanted to do was head home. But Matsukawa insisted that they grab a bite. Oikawa pointed out that it may be the reason why his best friend was being stricter than usual, in a sing-song captain tone.

And so, he obliged, since he was hungry.

Eyes on his phone, he sent a quick text to his grandmother that he'll be eating out and would like it if she left him some leftovers for tomorrow's lunch. He was too busy finishing his text to notice the door opening behind him, a few costumers slowly walking in. When he looked up, his friends got them seats by the booth. Seeing a spot next to Hanamaki, he casually walked up and sat down.

"Iwaizumi-kun."

That voice nearly had him jumping off his seat, needing to hold unto the booth to keep him up. Immediately, he found himself staring at a pair of familiar light green eyes.

"T-Tanaka," he says, oblivious to the chuckles of his friends behind him.

"I'm here, too." another voice chimes in, belonging to a familiar dark-haired teen who leaned in make her presence known.

"Yoshizawa..."

"Hope ya don't mind, Iwaizumi." Hanamaki says, elbowing him (almost purposely). "But I kinda invited them over."

"And you're more than welcome to join us, Tanaka-chan and Arisa-chan!" Oikawa happily tells them across from where he sat.

"Segumi, you mean." Arisa says to Hanamaki, bundling her hair into a bun. "Not that I mind. 'sides, this is the only place in Miyagi that serves Korean ramen!" she says, quick to tell the cook her order. "Auntie, one steaming hot Jjampong please! Make the noodles a bit firm!"

"Alright, how about the rest of you?" asks the smiling lady.

"Tonkotsu," answered Hanamaki. “Also make them a bit firm, please.”

"Tantanmen," answered Matsukawa afterwards, leaning resting his face against his palm. 

"Shoyu," he and Tanaka say at the same time, tensing as well. Iwaizumi clears his throat, glancing away while Tanaka keeps her head on the wooden stall.

"I'll have what they're having," Oikawa adds, smiling. Like him, the rest of their companions eyed the two knowingly.

Their orders come shortly after, whilst their group engages into a conversation about homework. While eating, he couldn't help but glance at the brunette beside him, whose glasses fogged up when she smelled her noodles. Hanamaki laughed at his childhood friend, Arisa joined in after before helping her friend tie her hair back. Tanaka then decided to push her glasses back, resting atop her head as she ate. When the topic shifts to volleyball, Arisa noticeably quiets and picks on her noodles. More often than not, he'd catch the brunet stealing looks when he thought no one was looking, the dark-haired girl kept her head low unless she spoken to.

A soft buzz rings by Iwaizumi's side, when he looks up, he finds Tanaka picking up her phone, pulling her glasses down as a frown breaks into her face before softening as she taps a quick text.

“Who was that, Segumi?” Arisa asked, as she was the closest.

"It's just Haruki. It’s his turn to cook dinner but he has no idea what to make," Segumi says with a smile, folding her phone away. "I suggested that he cook sweet and sour chicken, since it's his specialty."

Arisa hummed in reply, slurping at her noodles. “Well, aren’t you big sister of the year?”

"You have younger siblings, right?" asks Matsukawa, sipping into his bowl straight after.

"Fraternal twins, yes."

"Wow."

“If I recall, their names are ‘Naoki’ and ‘Haruki’, right?” Oikawa questioned, looking a little curious. "But isn't 'Naoki' too masculine?" he asked, referring to the female twin.

Pushing her glasses back with her index finger, Tanaka explained. "My mother thought she was having twin boys and had already settled with 'Haruki' and 'Naoki', but when my little sister came out, they laughed it off and stuck with it. After all, her name suits her."

"That's true, Nao-chan's too honest for her own good.” Hanamaki laughed.

“If I recall, both your siblings are in class 5, right?” Iwaizumi asked this time, curious about Tanaka’s younger siblings. He’s seen them about once or twice. Also, now that he remembers, they're classmates with Kindaichi.

"Nao-chan and Haru-chan are in an advance class thanks to Gumi-chan, because she tutors them.” Hanamaki proudly exclaims, having finished his ramen, jutting an index finger in the air. “And on top of that, she's the current captain of the volleyball team."

"Again: big sister of the year." Arisa says appraising.

“Uwa~ Way to go, Tanaka-chan!” Oikawa praises. Matsukawa all but applauds, impressed.

Segumi simply smiled, uncomfortable with the attention she was receiving.

Segumi Tanaka had an impressive resume - a caliber volleyball player, an honor student, a big sister, and a great friend.

With that in mind, it intimidated Iwaizumi a bit, feeling like she’s at a certain tier and he’s on the average scale. Slurping on his noodles, he can’t help but think that she’s way out of his league.

 

…

 

As she watched her friend lazily draw her hair into a messy half-bun, Segumi sighed internally and couldn’t help the literal and figurative green-eyed monster inside her. Although they were of the same height and build, Arisa was slimmer, had sharp and inquisitive eyes, fine features, and an overall overwhelming presence. Whenever she stood next to her, she felt average. Less than average actually.

Looking back at the mirror, she swallowed down her insecurities as she finished her half side bun.

Arisa was always the prettiest, the smartest, and most talented - she just didn’t see it, nor did she try to be so full of it. If she had any flaws it was the fact that she loved to sleep, loved binge watching series until the early hours despite knowing she had school the next day, and that she was very stubborn when it came to personal matters.

Still, it didn’t change the fact that Arisa had a flair for just about anything she puts her mind into. It was really a shame that she had to quit volleyball.

After fixing themselves, the two walked out the toilet and were off to the courtyards, to meet with Kaede and some members of the team to discuss some strategies for their next game when she was jerked forward, losing her balance, landing into something sturdy.

Looking up, she found herself staring at sharp russet eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat, blood heating up, legs feeling jelly, her fingers curling against the fabric of his uniform.

“Oops!” Arisa said behind her. “Sorry.”

Coming to, Segumi quickly pulls away, blushing profusely, bowing repeatedly to the spiky-haired teen. “A-Ah, sorry Iwaizumi-kun!”

“N-No, it’s okay!” the other teen assured, holding his hands out – not really sure what to do with them – sending an obvious glare down to his friends. Clearing his throat, Iwaizumi stands a little straighter. “A-Are you okay, Tanaka?”

Righting her glasses, feeling her face cool down, Segumi nods. “Yes, I am. Thank you for the concern.”

She could almost feel Arisa rolling her eyes at them, even after she told Arisa of her crush on the ace player, and that she was trying to move on, her best friend played well coolly between the two. She feels a little guilty for missing out one important detail. Segumi was smiling up to the ace player, but not really looking at him – a technique she had learned to avoid looking like a fool and remain composure.

Just then, Oikawa stepped in and talked about sharing the girl’s gymnasium for practice later. Segumi was quick to offer her assistance, assuring the boy’s captain with her action. Quickly after, they talked about Arisa being part of the team for practice – something Segumi had been planning to do since she was named captain. Sometimes it still amazed her that she could handle captaincy so easily – or maybe it was just volleyball, giving her the opportunity to converse with other people better. Soon after, her childhood friend was all over her, pinching at her cheeks.

Arisa came to her rescue, freeing the bespectacled teen from her childhood friend – Segumi rubbed at her cheeks. Hooking her arm around hers, the two girls walked away from the boys, giggling among themselves.

“You didn’t have to put it that way, you know.” Segumi said, when they were out of earshot, giggling still.

Shrugging casually, Arisa easily steered them through the crowd. “Not my problem,”

Upon reaching the doorway, the bespectacled brunette felt her friend part from her. Up ahead, she could see the team sitting under a tree, laughing amongst themselves at some joke Sugiura or Miyagishi shared. The sound of their laughter was enough to bring a smile to her face, a sense of pride somewhat for her team.

As she inched closer though, she couldn’t help but recall the events from earlier – from the encounter with Iwaizumi.

He had big hands, warm and callous from playing. His touch burned her skin, even through the material of her uniform. And he smelled like pine and soap. And up close, his eyes almost reminded her of pine trees. Although taken completely by surprise, in that single moment she felt as though he was engulfing her with his gaze.

Putting a hand to her cheek, feeling her cheeks aflame, the familiar thump in her chest, she pushed the incident away from her head, bent instead on creating making process with her team.

 

…

 

His friends were assholes, that much Iwaizumi knew.

After all, since they found out about his attraction and crush of Hanamaki’s sweet childhood friend, they tried to play cupid - at every event should the opportunity sees fit to it, but it always sort of made him look stupid in the end.

And then there was Yoshizawa, who also took part in playing cupid, for she knew that her friend had felt the same way.

Either way, he wondered to the gods why he was ever surrounded by idiots like them – Yoshizawa was an exception, she was someone he wasn’t sure on labeling as stupid for reasons.

Still, as much as they were a pain in the ass, they also kind of help him since he still had no idea to talk to Tanaka. Last year, they were doing so well – talking normally and all, but that was only because he had no idea that it was  _that_  easy if he had just overlooked and accepted the fact that he was starting to feel something for her.

He still fumbled on his words every now and then, all form of logic disappearing when she looks at him. And even if he did speak, it was always the usual – volleyball or academics. How lame. He wanted to talk to her more, to hear her sweet, gentle voice as she'd gush about Gundam and Godzilla, lose himself in her eyes as she talked his ear off, which he honestly wouldn't mind.

He was almost tempted to ask Shittykawa for points. Key word:  _almost_.

If possible, as the days went by, Tanaka grew prettier in his eyes. She could just get a little frustrated at Yoshizawa's neglect for her health, be stern with her team mates, motherly towards Hanamaki or her siblings, pleasant with everyone, or just burp – and he'd swoon.

With every second that passed, every minute, every hour, every day – his hope seemed to dwindle more and more. Time was fickle, especially when you were young. It was only a matter of time before things would happen and he’d end up living a life full of regret.

 _FUCK,_  he thought angrily, wanting to punch something badly.

However, all forms of frustration left him at the sight of something downright strange, something that caught him completely off guard. As they were in Kyoto, the two had strayed away - Oikawa, mostly - and found themselves in a quiet little antique shop. There was an assortment of items on display - from old furniture, clothes, books, even jewelry.

"What is that?"

"A ring, Iwa-chan." Oikawa said simply, enamored by the object in hand.

Judging by his slackened pose and the distant look in his eyes, he had been staring at the ring for a while now.

Throughout their school trip, Oikawa had been strangely restless. Of course, he would know underneath his fine facade.

On their second day, the brunette had an inkling to wander off. And Iwaizumi, being the best friend that he was - and an unofficial designated caretaker of any rowdy volleyball members their year - took after him, just to make sure that he wouldn't end up hurting himself or some shit. He had wandered aimlessly, shop to shop like a restless ghost humoring himself what the lore the ancient capital had to offer. Somehow, they wounded up at this place - which was gaudy yet quaint like the other shops they previously visited.

Taking another glance at his best friend, he found a sense of ease crossing his face - long fingers running through the ring in fascination, brows relaxed as he smoothed through the material.

Why get a ring? What's the purpose of it? Oikawa was a confusing person sometimes. He could ask him why, then again, Iwaizumi felt like it wasn’t his place, especially noting on how his best friend lingered on the ring. Soon later, after probably countless mental debates, the brunet ended up purchasing it.

"Are we done here?" he asked in his typical annoyed and gruff voice.

The corners of his lips upturned, a small feat of a smile. "Hm!"

Rolling his eyes at the brunet, he led the way out, the brunet following after him.

For some reason, he had a feeling that this may come about sometime soon. How soon, he doesn’t know.

It was already dark when they left the store, the stars were out in the vast night sky. Cold air filled the night, calling for the two to return to their hotel.

"You know," he starts when they began to walk back. "you're not being discreet."

The brunet's eyes widen, just slightly. "What do you mean?"

Sighing, Iwaizumi buried his hands deep into his pockets. "Yoshizawa."

And just like that, Oikawa Tooru lost composure - the spell being chanted.

Plastering on his fake smiles, he turns forward, hands behind his head in a pseudo-carefree manner. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Save your excuses, I know you." Snorted the shorter lad, glaring at his friend. He's seen the way he looks at her, noticed how he was always where she was at (keeping a respectable distance), or how he had stolen a selfie with her earlier. "How long are you two going to keep this up? Aren't you tired of acting like you still have rights over her?"

There was twitch in his eye, face void of emotion. "You're one to talk, Iwa-chan." Stopping in his steps, he dropped his hands and watched Iwaizumi over his shoulder. "How about you and Tanaka-chan?"

Okay,  _that_  caught him off-guard. His best friend was sharp and a prick, knowing just the right words to say to make someone crack.

But for once, Oikawa was being sincere. After all, he was his longest, most trusted friend. It was only natural that he cared about his well-being.

Unlike him though, Iwaizumi was honest - too honest sometimes. Also, he was stubborn when it came to the heart. Knowing he can't lie, Iwaizumi merely sighed, shoulders sagging.

"You really like her, don't you?"

Sighing a second time, deeper than the last, he answered with, "I do."

"Then what are you going to do about it?"

The shorter lad fell silent, letting the question linger, unsure for himself what he wanted to do given the remaining months they have left. He felt like he was stuck staring at an hourglass, each sand trickling by teasing him.

There came a sigh, this time from Oikawa. "I can't let her go, Iwa-chan." he says, answering his question, voice cracking just slightly. "And I hate that I can't get her out of my system."

For all his faults, Oikawa sure loved to delve into his misery of his own doing.

Nodding, Iwaizumi notes that they should return to the hotel, it was almost curfew.

Silence filled between the two, nothing that they’re not used to, until they hear something – a snap, a thud, a crack, and a yelp.

On instinct, Oikawa hid behind Iwaizumi*, the two inching close to the source of sound. It should probably be obvious that the number one thing you should do when you hear a strange sound at night, in a deserted park of Japan's oldest cities, is to run for heck,  _not_  let your curiosity get you killed.

But it was also instincts that told Iwaizumi that there must be some reason to the noise - a squirrel, a fox, a dog, a cat, or a person.

 _Especially_  a person.

"T-Tanaka!?"

…

 

Silence filled in between the two, awkward silence that is.

Moments before, she was being calmed down by Iwaizumi and Oikawa, not long before she revealed the person that caused her to be outside - Arisa, and thus, was on the lookout for her lest she be in trouble just because she gave in to curiosity. Upon hearing that Yoshizawa was somewhere in the park in this hour, automatically Oikawa was on his feet and on the search for her. Promptly, he had told Iwaizumi to help her back to the hotel and sped off. Which then leads to their current situation.

It was embarrassing, to say the least, the position they were in - Tanaka, who had confessed to him and was possibly indirectly rejected or left hanging when they were first years, was being carried on Iwaizumi's back, who had returned her feelings only to be rejected.

The tension was heavy in the cold evening air, the noises of distant crickets, the rustling of leaves, the crunch and soft thumps of Iwaizumi walking filling in the silence. This was the closest the two have been since last year - their incident earlier that year not counted, as it was planned and they barely spoke with each other.

If this keeps going, maybe they were going to end up as strangers, strangers with an awkward past between them. He didn't want that.

Iwaizumi decided to break the silence, starting off with a deep breath. “Tanaka, I haven’t forgotten.” Her heart stopped at that. “I’m sorry but I…still like you, even more now." Her voice hitched, fingers curling at the material of his shirt, feeling his skin underneath. Slowing a little, he looked over his shoulder - dark green meeting her light ones. "And I know that you still do, too.”

“Iwaizumi-kun- “

Eyes back on the road, he continued walking. “It’s okay, I can wait." He swallowed, repeating his words firmly. "I’ll wait for your answer.”

Steady, even foot fells against the ground resounded, orchestrating with the cries of insects in the distance, the soft noise of city life. But for the bespectacled teen, the hammering of her heart against her chest was the loudest sound for her. Fidgeting with her fingers, feeling the roughness and heat of his skin under her touch, she stared at Iwaizumi's strong back, her heart still hammering wildly.

“How can you?” she murmured, hiding her face. “We’re on our last year, it might as well be our last chance.”

Her words punctured his heart because he’s thought about it, all year. Then again, what does he have to lose? “I know.”

Shocked, Segumi raised her head at him. “Then why…?”

Swallowing, he spoke with utmost conviction. “Because I don’t want to look back and remember the day, I lose something because I was stupid, to lose something that could’ve been for me.”

Seeing a bench up ahead, he quickly helped her sit. Iwaizumi knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his. Instantly, her face burned from the intensity of his eyes, his words, but didn’t take her hand away.

“I’m willing to risk it – this,  _us_.” Her throat dried up, her heart beating so much. "Just give me a chance."

Swallowing hard, she looked down to their hands – hers in his, before meeting his gaze. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, her body shaking slightly. The air was cold around them, but she felt warm.

For what seemed to be the nth time, he swallowed heavily, anticipating for her answer. His emotions were in disarray, his heart felt like it was ready to jump out his rib cage. Honestly, this was a gamble; a gamble he was willing to risk.

“W-What are you proposing?”

His pupils dilated, hope swelling in his chest. “W-We could get to know each other better,” he inched closer, hands still on hers, eyes never leaving hers. “g-go out on a date or two, see a movie, be with each other…” the last one came out as a whisper. “I just, I want to be with you, Tanaka.”

Overwhelmed with emotions, her eyes began to pool. She took her free hand and began wiping her tears, embarrassed by the sudden burst of emotion. It was too much for her heart.

However, for Iwaizumi, just seeing her filled to the brim, it made him happy and slightly guilty – he caused that. Inching even closer, he began to help her wipe her tears away.

“Why are you crying?” he wondered, watching her carefully pushing her glasses up as she continued to pour her heart out.

“I-It’s because I’m happy…” she said in between sobs, cheeks flushed, her body suddenly jerked, alarming Iwaizumi, before realizing that she began hiccuping. Really, she was so cute.

Without another word, his hands slipped down her arms to slowly make its way around her frame, bringing her to him. Shocked, Segumi’s face was pressed to his chest, her ears listening to the beat of his heart.

_He was happy too._

Tears spilled even more as she wound her arms around him as well.

Two hearts slowly came to a quiet, calming beat.

 

…

 

After the incident, the two began to exchange text messages. Whenever they can, they made small talk (as they were in the same class), exchanging pleasantries - all form of awkwardness between them gone in a flash. Their eyes would meet every time, passing on a secret message with their eyes, before returning to their friends, bearing all too happy grins on their lips. And then, they had been going on dates after the season. In secret.

“Ah, Iwaizumi-kun!”

Looking up from his phone, Iwaizumi was greeted by the sight of Tanaka – her hair was down, and she was wearing a jumper skirt (was that what they called it?) and a shirt. Instantly, he was on his feet as she walked up to him, mirroring her smile.

He should compliment her, he really should, so he did. “Y-You look nice.”

Taken back by his compliment, her smile grew as the blush darkened her cheeks. “Thank you. You too.”

Mirroring her smile, he gently took her hand in his and the two proceeded with their date, to watch the latest Godzilla movie (a Hollywood remake at that).

He cherished every moment spent with her, taking in her little quirks, her sweet laugh, her complaints about being captain and a big sister, or whether she delighted into another heaping of crepes (mango, chocolate, or strawberry) or whatever sweets she’d crave, fangirled over some mecha anime, exchanging thoughts on things related to engineering, and her love for K-Pop. In turn, she would patiently listen to him rant about his life, holding unto every word, offering kind words, giggle even at his complaints of Oikawa being the asshole that he was. Sometimes, he felt bad cursing in her presence.

At the end of their date, he'd walk her home (being that their neighborhoods were just next to each other).

Don’t get him wrong, Iwaizumi was not ashamed of her, it’s just he wanted to spend time with her as much as he can. He wants to reap the years wasted, the years he kept her waiting, the tears she’s shed all those years, to assure her that she was all he ever wanted.

All his friends had already speculated something between them, but Iwaizumi was tight-lipped about the whole thing. Not even his best friend got word of their development nor Hanamaki, Tanaka's childhood friend, who gave him the stink eye every once in a while.

Fleeting as it was, he wanted to make the most of his third year with the girl he liked.

He liked her, he really did – more than he’d let on.

Amidst the anguish he felt from losing – his dream of stepping into nationals, amidst all the pressure and stress of school, his last year of high school, he was so fortunate to have met Segumi Tanaka. What were the chances of liking someone and them liking you back?

And then, the universe decided to bless him further: they had both been accepted to Tokyo University.

Iwaizumi then came up with a sound decision, he wanted to be with her.

The chance was right there, he was going to take it.

And so, amid their bittersweet graduation day, his eyes desperately searched for the bespectacled brunette.

And there she stood, beautiful as ever, talking with some of their classmates. Hurriedly, he walked up towards her. She looked up, his heart beating faster as he came up to her.

Without a word, he took her by the hand and pulled her away from the crowd, to someplace private. He hoped she couldn’t see just how red his ears was, how much he trembled and how his palms sweated.

The school gym. That’s where he brought her, out of sight, out of mind.

Clearing his throat, he looked up.  _God damn her eyes were beautiful_. Twin pools of green, lighter than his and softer.

Taking her hand, he opened her palm and gently placed a button.

Segumi looked at it, eyes dilating, doing a double when she realized what it was, _what it meant_. She looked up, putting a hand over her mouth as her cheeks burned. It was cute, he thought. She was so cute.

As a response, she slowly lifted her hands to her ribbon, tugging it off.

Without a word, she cut the distance between them. 

Iwaizumi was confused at first, watching her fingers working her tie into a ribbon around his wrist.

But then it dawned to him: this was her answer.

He could feel the blood rush to his face, turning into a darker shade of pink that was falling around them.

He pulled her into a hug, happiness washing over him.

Graduation was both a bittersweet and memorable event for him, it was the end of his high school life and the beginning of his relationship with Segumi Tanaka.

 

…

 

They were going to the same university and were both under the same department – he took mechanical engineering whereas she took agricultural engineering.

They had so many ups and downs together, and their awkward first after Iwaizumi’s match. Yeah, they still played volleyball.

However, he couldn’t help the green-eyed monster (that was literally him) whenever Hanamaki came up. (Following after his sisters, Hanamaki decidedly took up makeup prosthetic - after his sister's influence and his love for horror movies.) Sure, they were childhood friends, but he can’t help it every time.

Segumi was always quick to assure him every time, stating that "Boys can be adorable when they're jealous."

Nothing felt more natural than to have someone to talk to about your insecurities – big or small, and they’d return the favor by assuring you time and time again that you are bigger than that. He felt like the luckiest man on earth, really. What did he do in his past life to deserve such blessings?

As the snow fell outside, the small of Segumi’s apartment was filled with soft instrumental music, the smell of hot chocolate and popcorn, the warmth from blankets thrown over their frames as they relaxed by her bed, the ambience of pure unadulterated laziness of the weekend – it was a bliss.

But bliss could be easily used to divert people’s attention away from the inevitable. Take for example, a terrible snowstorm.

Shoes were left discarded under the coffee table not far from her bed, where atop it was littered with popcorn and two mugs of hot chocolate. A speaker stood in the center, continuing to play soft instrumental music from Segumi’s phone.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered to him for what seemed to be the nth time, voice muffled by the sheets and a but sluggish bought wrought by sleep.

Breathing her in – the smell of hot chocolate, popcorn, and watermelon filling his senses, he gave her arm an affection squeeze. “s’not your fault.”

“But…”

“Nobody can predict the weather, Segumi.” He tells her, eyes meeting hers. She tried a smile, stretching when he reached out to right her glasses.

University was a lot of things - it was fun, intriguing, exciting, and stressful. But mostly stressful. The first few weeks had the two hammering equations, terms, and whatnots in regards to their respective degrees. Since the start of their second term, things have been hectic. Neither really had time for the other because of their studies, so they had to make do with texts, calls, and what little time was offered.

Trailing his hand down the curve of her cheek, suddenly, a thought struck him as the music continued to play. “You can make it up to me, though.”

“Hm?”

“Dance with me.”

Without waiting for another word, he lifted their body from her bed, the blanket falling off, and led her to the middle of her room.

One of his hands was on her shoulder, the other on her waist. His hand was large and warm against hers, a perfect fit.

Doe eyes widened up at him, clearly awed by his sudden act. Then, her lips split into a wide grin. He returned her smile. Frankly, he felt proud of himself for even doing so.

As the music changed, Iwaizumi continued to dance with Segumi, well, attempting to, until he attempted to turn them around, only to trip on his own feet, sending the two falling.

Quick to react, Iwaizumi twirled his body in midair, breaking his girlfriend’s fall. Landing on his back with a thud, he groaned.

“Hajime!" came Segumi’s worried voice as she hovered over him, her hair was everywhere. "Are you alright?”

“Urgh, yeah. How about you?”

They stared eat other for a full minute, just taking each other in.

And then, they both laughed - Hajime, at his own clumsiness, and Segumi, for being touched by her boyfriend’s grand gesture.

“Please don’t tell Hanamaki about this.” She always told the light-haired teen everything, he was so involved in her life and their relationship.

With her fingers, she made a zipping motion over her lips. “My lips are sealed.”

“Good,” he said before rolling them over, his beautiful girlfriend squealing at the change of position. “Hey, Segumi?”

“Hm?” she asked, still smiling up to him, arms wrapping around his neck.

“Let’s live together.”

Fingers freeze just as they card through his hair, eyes widening at his invitation.

“Eh?”

Feeling a blush come on, he coughed a little. “My, uh, cousin is giving me his apartment because he’s migrating. It’s a good 2-room apartment that’s just a quick train ride away from the city. It's a 15-minute walk to the station, by the way! And the rent's good, so are the neighbors. I've been there a few times.”

“You’re serious about this…” she said breathlessly.

A scoff barely made it past his throat as he looked up, hands wrapping around her waist. “Of course, I am.”

Touched by his confession, his girlfriend smiles, taking his face in her hands to press a sweet kiss to his lips. “I’d like that.”

 

…

 

A few days after the end of their semester, and just a week before hanami, the two moved in their apartment – with the help of Matsukawa and Hanamaki. The couple settled in easily, admiring their new surroundings and their neighbors, who warmly welcomed them to the building.

Later that night, though they were barely able to finish packing, they all sat down for a steaming bowl of  _nabe_  - care of Oikawa, who had arrived late and compensated by buying the ingredients. Barely even a day of moving in, and the place already felt like home.

 

…

 

Oikawa had been drinking. Again.

And he, being the good friend that he was, picked him up from the bar and allowed him to crash over their apartment.

Segumi had already prepared the guest room by the time they arrived, Oikawa slung over Iwaizumi’s shoulder talking very loudly. His girlfriend watched worriedly as Iwaizumi helped him lay down, her bright green eyes were sad. Not wanting her to witness what a mess his best friend was, he instructed her to get him a glass of water and some Advil. Segumi was quick to comply.

Iwaizumi was left to help Oikawa out of his jacket, shoes, and socks. By the time he was finished, Segumi had returned with the water and medicine.

“Is he going to be okay?” she asked worriedly.

Her reply was Oikawa moaning, groaning, and then giggling.

“Yeah, he will be.” Iwaizumi replies, massaging the back of his neck. “You should get back to bed now.”

Nodding, Segumi padded out the room, giving one last worried look when she reached the door post, and left. Iwaizumi’s eyes dropped to his best friend, sighing heavily at his drunken state.

He recalled the last time he was drunk, they were in high school and it was around their second breakup.  Around that time, he and Segumi were slowly getting to know each other – his feelings for her growing. And according to Segumi, who had to console her brokenhearted best friend, Arisa was recluse – she refused to leave her room, had a difficult time eating and sleeping. She’d been crying for days.

Oikawa was at his worse as well. One time, when he was in his drunken state, he had slipped that he slapped Arisa. They were fighting over Oikawa’s jealousy over her friendship with Kuzunari, of which, Arisa rebutted that he was gay. It became ugly when Arisa talked gab about him and his fan club. One thing led to another and before they knew it, Oikawa had slapped her. Hard.

_“What happened next?” He had asked curiously._

_Scratching at an invincible object on the table, with his cheeks pressed against the table, Oikawa replied with a slur. “We were shocked, of cozzz.” Tears pooled in his eyes. “Arisa was scared of me, so scared. She tried to run, but I couldn’t let her. I begged for her forgiveness. Cried for it. Was on my knees. And th-thennn, I kissed her. She pulled away, slapped me back. But kissed me back. We were kissing. And then we had sex.” Okay, he should’ve stopped him there. “We were crying when we did it.” Oikawa continued, crying still. “I was so scared, scared that I’d hurt her, scared to see her scared of me, scared that she might leave me.”_

Why on earth was he best friends with a wreck?

For all his faults, Oikawa was only human. He couldn’t blame him, he was just a young man with a broken heart.

The same could be said for Yoshizawa.

Those two were already broken to begin with, and their relationship sure did glue them together, but it also broke them even more when they dare to thread the thinning glass that is their relationship.

Realizing that the brunet had dozed off, Iwaizumi let out a sigh.

Fast forward to eight years later, not much has changed: Oikawa was still a wreck even when drunk. Like all those years ago, he was still the one who had to keep him grounded.

Out of habit, Iwaizumi sighed once more and ruffled his best friend’s hair.

“Idiot.”

Pulling the sheets over, he stood up and made way for the door, turning the lights off before looking back at his unconscious friend. Oikawa's form lay still on the bed, body moving with every breath. Carefully closed the door behind him and headed towards his room, where his girlfriend waited for him.

“How did he go down?” Segumi asked when he entered the room, sitting against the bedpost, already dressed for bed.

His reply was a heavy sigh, sitting on the edge of his side of the bed, back facing her.

“That bad, huh?”

Massaging his temple, he slid them through his hair, gripping the back of his hair. “I have to remind myself over and over again how much of an emotional wreck my best friend is.” He says, slowly turning around, back against the headboard.

Segumi scooted closer. “And you’ll have to remind yourself again and again how much of a good friend you are.”

That caused him to snort, not that it’s not true. “Yeah, you're right.”

Slowly, the two lay down, facing each other. He was the one who plucked out her glasses and placed it on the side table.

“Are you worried about him?” He hears her say, running her hand up and down his arm, once he settles back.

“I’m always worried about him, Segumi.” Iwaizumi says with a sigh, wrapping an arm around her waist. She inches close, watching his expression carefully.

Lifting her free hand from the sheets, she rubbed her thumb between his brows, smoothing out the crease. Noticing this, his expression dropped, she smiled. He couldn't help but return her smile, then leans over to kiss her temple as his thanks.

 

…

 

Morning came the next day in the form of the smell of breakfast and the side of the bed cold, Segumi was such an early riser. Well, he was too. Granted, since they were both responsible children, they made a habit of waking up early to make breakfast. Now that they were together and lived under the same roof, they'd take turns making breakfast - meaning, whoever got up first. Groaning, Iwaizumi scratched his chest as he stared at his ceiling, remembering that it was a Sunday, so he and Segumi were free all day. But then, he had a guest to attend to, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Just as he was about to get up from bed, he heard his girlfriend scream, automatically, he rushed towards the kitchen and found that his girlfriend – who was still in her cute pajamas and her thick hair was bundled up – was being coddled by his best friend. Oikawa, with his arms around Segumi, hugging her from behind, burying his face into her neck.

Something within him snapped. Angrily, he marched towards them and pulled Oikawa away from his girlfriend. 

“What the fuck are you doing to my girlfriend, Shittykawa?”

“W-Wah…?” Oikawa seemingly in a daze, snapped out of it, looking from his best friend to the bespectacled brunette. His face paled, sputtering excuses before Iwaizumi harshly shoved him away from Segumi. But being the taller one, Oikawa managed to stumble a few steps back (Iwaizumi had more strength than him, after all).

Still fixing him a glare, Iwaizumi was about to shove him again when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked down to meet his girlfriend’s gaze.

"Calm down, Hajime." she tells him calmly, cheeks still flushed. "It was just a misunderstanding."

The tension was still there, basked in the smell of breakfast, until Iwaizumi let out a sigh, shoulders dropping. Fixing his best friend another stare, he gestured at the dining table with his chin. Dutifully, the tall brunet complied, wincing slightly with every step.

“Are you feeling better?” asked Segumi, not moving form her spot, the incident earlier forgotten entirely.

“Yes,” groaned the brunette, rubbing at his temples.

“Here,” she handed him a glass of water and a banana*.

Still not trusting Oikawa around his girlfriend, Iwaizumi had Oikawa sit across them while Segumi sat next to him.

Hesitantly, he reached for both items, making sure not to let their fingers touch. “T-Thank you, Segumi-chan.”

His reply was her warm smile, one that reached her eyes. “I’m making you breakfast.” She says in a cheery tone, to lighten the mood. “I hope that will make you feel better.”

And it did, causing a feeble smile on his face. “Thanks. And, I’m sorry again.”

With a shake of her head, her green eyes warm. “I’m just glad you’re okay, Tooru-kun. Do you have any plans for today?"

Downing the drink, replied with a shake of his head. "Nothing much. The agency gave me a week off, practice doesn't start until a week later." Oikawa's long fingers played with the banana Segumi gave, running his nails over the peeling. "I'm pretty much free."

"No photo shoots?"

Something crossed his eyes, an almost wry smile making its way on his lips. "No."

"Then, why don't we go out? To clear your head," Oikawa gave this a thought, still playing with his banana. "We can go to the arcades after."

And that did him in, the corners of his lips upturning. "I'd love that, Segumi-chan."

Iwaizumi, who had been quiet, let out a gruff sigh. The brunette beside him gave him a look, a light frown of exasperation on her face. Sitting straight, unyielding with his glare, he tells him. “Go wash yourself first, Shittykawa because you smell like shit.”

Having already been familiar with their apartment, Oikawa takes the offered towel and heads towards the toilet. Segumi watches his retreating form sadly, Iwaizumi noticed.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, brushing his hand on her arm.

“It’s just,” she shakes her head. “Tooru-kun really misses her, doesn’t he?”

She didn’t have to say her name, but it was clear. As much.

Sighing, he gently twisted Segumi to face him, cupping her cheeks in his hand, the other held unto her elbow. He opened his mouth only to close it, his thoughts muddled and lost. Segumi just stared, waiting for his reply.

“Look,” he finally says. “these things are way out of our control.” Her face falls at that, he forced her head up as he wasn’t done speaking. “But trust me when I say that these two will come around.”

“You think so?”

“I know so,” he assures with a soft smile, kissing her forehead for added assurance. Slowly, he engulfs her into a tight hug, washing away her worry.

Ever since she came into his life, she’s helped eased things out for him. Segumi learned how to do away with his baggage, especially one in the form of his best friend (of whom she’s gotten close with over the years). It was adorable of her to care so much about the people in his life, his best friend especially given that he and her best friend had such a complicated relationship that forever left a lasting impact. But like he said, they’ll come around.

They hug like that for a few moments before Segumi realizes that their breakfast was still cooking.

 

…

  

“What’s that you got there?” he asks as he peers over Segumi’s shoulder, watching her unbox the package.

“It’s a gift from Arisa,” Segumi says cheerfully through the shuffling and crinkles, taking out a medium-sized box in her hand. Her happy tone brought a smile to his face as he walked around the couch, sitting behind his girlfriend with his legs on either side of her.

When she opened the box, he heard her gasp.

“Hajime, look at what Arisa got me!” Segumi quickly turned to him, eyes alit as she presented the Polaroid camera Arisa sent her. The camera was cyan blue in color, a reminiscent of their high school days.

“That’s cool,” he smiled at her, leaning down to take a closer look.

Although ecstatic at her new gift, Segumi’s expression slowly warps into guilt. “But she shouldn’t have…these are really expensive.”

“Hey, don’t think of it like that.” he calls out, feeling her lean against his leg. “She was actually saving up to get you this, since you said that you appreciated a more ‘concrete evidence’” He emphasized with air quotations. “of a memory and a way for you to remember her.”

Slowly, her expression lightened. “I guess when you put it like that.” Smiling, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and pecked her temple.

Taking a few smaller boxes out of the package – which were camera films, Segumi occupied herself camera giddily, Iwaizumi enjoying every second of it.

When she was done, she scooted closer to her boyfriend and raised the camera up, “Smile!” she says, clicking on the button without warning.

The flash caught him off guard, followed by the whirling from the camera where a film slithered out. Segumi took out the film and began to fan it, to make it the photo develop faster.

“Hey, warn a guy next time.” He tells her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder to watch the photo develop. The brunette giggled softly, turning to peck him in apology.

He smiled at that, his attention on the now fully developed photo in her hand. Unconsciously he leaned in, wrapping his larger hands into her smaller one and brings the photo close – his girlfriend was wearing a bright smile on her face, while he was wearing a scowl on his, contrasting hers completely.

“It’s not bad,” and truthfully, it wasn’t.

“At least smile next time, Hajime,” she reprimanded lightly, folding her legs to reach for the package. “and look, Arisa also sent you this!”

Yoshizawa didn’t have to but he’d like to think that he fell in her good graces since they were friends and that he was dating her best friend.

Opening the box handed out and addressed to him, he found some tin cans of pomade and some perfume.

“Yoshizawa’s doing part-time at that sports magazine, right?” He asks, inspecting the items.

“Yup! She said that one of her classmates’ dad or uncle worked there and were looking for help, so she quickly sent her application.” She recalls, leaning back against him. “Quote, the pay is good and compensates for a lot – which includes fucking annoying co-workers who think lightly of an Asian woman, unquote.”

"Language," he narrows his eyes at her, she's too sweet to cuss. “Wow, sounds like she has it rough.”

“She’ll be fine,” taking his hands in hers, fingers filled in the gaps as she gave a soft squeeze. “Arisa’s a strong girl.”

Leaving at that, Iwaizumi found himself sitting on the floor with her, sifting through the package Arisa had sent. Clearly, she was paid well seeing as she sent so much – it was probably a year’s worth of supply, but he could be exaggerating.

“She didn’t have to give us so much,” Segumi said, voicing out his thoughts.

“Next time, tell her we ain’t a charity case.” To which his girlfriend giggled, he can’t help but smile. He loved her laugh.

“Well, at least she got you these,” she gestured at the pomade and perfume, turning around to face him. “I know you’ve been wanting them.”

“Hey, we guys have our needs, too, y’know. It’s not only you girls who want to look good.”

Feeling her fingers card through the backs of his hair sent a tingle down his spine, her eyes glimmering softly at him. “Well, you’re always a beautiful man to me, Hajime. You’ve always been.”

A beat of silence filled in.

Suddenly, red dusted his cheeks after she said that, hands quick to cover his face, something that alarmed her. “H-Hajime?”

“Don’t look, Segumi…!”

For as long as he’s been breathing, it was a fact that he was a rather rough person. Compliments were a hit-or-miss for him. And between him and his best friend, it was the latter who excelled in the looks department. It’s not always that he gets complimented for being good-looking, heck, it sounds straight up weird if it came from another guy. But this wasn’t any other guy or person, this was  _his_  girl. And she spoke it so casually, gently, and with all seriousness that it struck at his poor little heart.

“Eh?” she squeaked as he turned his face away in embarrassment. “Haji-“

His hands flew to her face, instantly covering her eyes, so she couldn’t see just how red he was. He could tell that she was confused even more.

“Hajime, are you blush- “

Unable to help himself, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

 

…

 

On their final year at university, life decided to happen upon them with what would have been the greatest hurdle to any relationship.

They had been fighting recently, wrought up by stress – both from academics and familial matters. Segumi, with her calm and gentle nature, would suddenly call out on him for his recklessness, while Iwaizumi, with his short fuse, would lash out on her for butting in. Problems just kept piling one after another, petty, little things that could easily be talked about had they not let their stress get the best of them.

(Them fighting almost reminded him of Oikawa and Yoshizawa.)

However, at the end of the day, when all was said and done, the two would always,  _always_  find themselves back in each other’s arms. At the end of the day, it was their mere pride that brought them to lash out on each other. At the end of the day, they were all they had. At the end of the day, they still loved each other very much. And that wasn’t changing any time soon.

“H-Hajime…I’m pregnant.”

And then, life happened.

There was a long pause, the tension began to build up, thick and unnerving. “…what.” She bit down on her lower lip, fiddling with the end of her sweatshirt.  “Are you kidding me right now, Segumi!?”

At the sheer volume of his surprise, she winced slightly. However, she remained silent, afraid to say another word. Thus, giving confirmation of her condition.

He ran a hand through his hair, almost frustratingly, before drawing them over his face, eyes wide. "Y-You're pregnant  _now_?"

Segumi was silent, her chin lowering to her collarbone.

The silence was heavy, weighing down on both of them.

"I can't be a dad."

Panicked, she snapped her head up, eyes wide. "Haji-"

"No, I-I can't...not right now."

"Ha-" she tried again, only to be stopped by his open palm, urging her back.

"I CAN'T RIGHT NOW!" his voice rose, panic in his tone. "Not after everything, not after... _shit_ , fuck!"

Angrily, he walked out of the living room, grabbing his jacket, pulled the door open, and slammed it shut after him.

Wincing at the force from the slammed door, the bespectacled brunette finally allowed herself a moment's notice before, with what little energy and semblance she had left, to break down - hot, fat tears came rushing down her cheeks, a broken whimper leaving her lips. Repeatedly, she had to remind herself that Hajime was merely acting out of stress wrought by the past few days.

Her hands fell to her stomach, feeling her unborn child.

What horrible timing this child had to come.

 

...

 

For  _Bon Odori*_ , they both had planned to go to Miyagi together. But because of Hajime's reaction to her pregnancy, Segumi had taken off a day before their planned travel - afraid to have Hajime come back home and drag her out, probably break up with her, or worse. Hajime was not that kind of person, so the imagined situations were terrifying, she'd like to blame it on her hormones. And nerves, she tended to worry a lot which was a family trait.

It was a long and lonely trip home, feeling so conflicted about the turn of events. Already, her mind was spinning up scenario after scenario - her fear and anxiety growing. She held on to her still flat belly, a surge of love and fear washing over before wiping a tear away with the back of her hand as the train was blanketed into darkness.

When she got home, however, and broke the news to her family and prepared for the worst, all she got was her family's love and support, making her cry even more.

Takahiro tackled her into a hug, before his father whacked in the head to be careful, as she was carrying a child. Her parents were in tears, happy tears, while Takahiro's mom consoled them. Her younger twins excitedly walked up their big sister, gushing with excitement over their new niece  _or_  nephew.

It should be a happy occasion, it should've been. But she couldn't help dissolving into sobs, covering her face with her hands - missing the shocked and confused looks on everyone's faces.

_If only Hajime were here for this._

 

...

 

Four hours.

Four whole hours of waiting.

He couldn't wait that long.

The whole ride, all he could think of was Segumi, how shitty he had treated her when she said she was pregnant, the fact that they were able to create something- the look in Segumi's eyes when he yelled at her. He  _never_  yelled at her. Not even once. His heart wrenched at the memory, desperately wishing the bullet train could go faster, he wanted to see her so bad.

And shit, Segumi had gone to Miyagi all by herself! And she's pregnant, who knows what might happen?

Miserably, he buried his face into his hands.

He needed to see Segumi, be with her. He needed to fix this.

Immediately after he arrived in Miyagi, he went straight to her home, ignoring the surprised looks from Haruki and Segumi's mother, who had answered the door, but not before Hanamaki threw a punch to his face. Falling flat on his back, a series of screams resounded in the house.

Groaning, he felt the pain throbbing from his jaw, barely recognizing Hanamaki’s approach before the light-haired man grabbed him by the collar. Hanamaki was shaking with rage, snarling just by the sight of him.

“You fucking show your face after you make Gumi-chan cry!?”

Ignoring the pain, he met the man's angry gaze. “Hanamaki, I need to talk to her!”

“Get out!” he yelled, half-dragging him to the entry hall. “Get the fuck out and never come back!”

“I need to see her, please!” Putting his hand over his, he attempted to pry the man's hands off him. "I need to see her!"

Pulling his hand back, Hanamaki was just about to deliver another punch - both Haruki and Segumi's mother screaming in alarm to stop when a voice called out, soft and hoarse: “Takahiro-kun.”

The sound of her small voice broke the tension, if only for a second.

Everyone turned to the doorway, where Segumi standing by the door way, her sister next to her, both wearing shocked looks on their faces.

Iwaizumi's heart wrenched painfully at the sight of her stressed and tired-looking face. “Segumi- “

“Don’t you fucking talk to her!” Hanamaki warned, voice rising and tightening his hold.

“Takahiro-kun,  _please_.” Came his childhood friend’s voice, soft, and full of plea.

That made him pause, his body stilling. Exhaling through his nose, he let Iwaizumi go, practically shoving him to the ground, gave him a dirty look before scoffing angrily, to leave, stomping as he left. Segumi's mother and siblings following after him.

Once left alone, immediately, Iwaizumi clumsily got to his feet and rushed up to her, hands cupping her slim shoulders – his heart breaking a little when he felt her jump from his touch. Her light green hues meet his, so much pain and fear mirrored into his. He would never hurt her, could never picture himself lifting a hand to her, but he did - in a nonphysical way.

“Segumi,” he starts, desperate and gentle. “I’m not mad okay? I never was. I was just…scared.”

“Then, you’re…?”

Shaking his head, he leaned in closer, their foreheads touching. Breaking into a small, breathless laughed, he tells her, “I’m happy that we’re having a baby. And I’m sorry you thought otherwise. If anything, _I_  should be sorry.”

Segumi burst into tears, tears streaming. “It’s not your fault.”

“It is.”

“It’s mine!” she wailed, tears coming out faster. “I should’ve noticed, I should’ve been more responsible, I-I should’ve- “

“Just, can you listen to me please?” he reached out to cup her face, his heart breaking when her eyes were filled with so much hurt. “I’m so sorry you ever thought I’d hate you for being pregnant, I’m so sorry you thought I’d ever leave  _or_  abandon you like my stupid brother did, I’m just so sorry. No words could express how horrible I was for ever making you feel less because of something we made, there's no excuse for my selfishness of not being there for you. But know that I will  _never_  leave you alone.”

It was all the words she needed before wrapping her arms around him, like the past few days wasn't hell for her - she cried so much when she told her family, cried even more at the thought of Hajime breaking up with her, cried more of the fact that she's honestly scared of carrying a human being all by herself. But as strong arms wrapped themselves around her, the fear quelled and replacing it was love. She wasn't going to be alone, after all.

 

…

 

Their stay at Miyagi was the longest week of their lives - with a serious of discussion between families about Segumi's pregnancy. It was a shock, of course, but then again, both families were more than pleased to find out that a child was on its way. 'A child is a blessing,' as Iwaizumi's grandfather put it. And as it turned out, both families didn't seem to mind, after all, they had faith in the parents (both burned red at this). Hanamaki begrudgingly forgave him, but became especially wary of the shorter man, warning him of more threats should something happen to Segumi  _or_  their baby.

Since they were on their graduating year, both were adamant on finishing their degree. And as such, they decided that when they return to Tokyo, they'd talk to their administration head.

A few days later, the two were back in Tokyo and trying to settle in their situation as much as they can. Thankfully, they received the same reception from their friends. Although there were some who couldn't help but remark on it, Hajime coolly played it off for the sake of his soon-to-be child with Segumi.

A few more weeks later saw Segumi coddled if not by her boyfriend, but by their friends. Pregnancy was a tricky thing, especially you're working on your academics at the same time.

"You do know that it's like a general rule not to announce a pregnancy until you're, like, on your first trimester, right?" Matsukawa casually told them after receiving the news, voice muffled by the harsh winds in the background.

Although he couldn't see him, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, gaze falling on a photo of him and Segumi, who had been four months pregnant in the photo. His expression was full of love as he hugged her from behind, hands wrapped protectively on her belly, while his girlfriend smiled behind the camera. Segumi had been documenting her pregnancy with the use of the Polaroid camera Arisa sent her, often even including the regular occurrences of their lives. It was something she felt like doing. It was kind of cute.

Segumi was too cute sometimes, he loved her for it.

“I don’t have time for your random knick knacks, Matsukawa.” Putting the photo down, Iwaizumi pocketed his hand.

“No, no, it’s not this time. I actually read it from a book called ‘Marley and Me’.” From the other end, he could hear him exhaling – he was probably smoking. But that wasn’t surprising, since he developed the habit late into their teens, what _was_ surprising was finding out that he read books. “The author and his wife experienced a loss with their first child and they clumsily went through their life lightly, unaware that what they were doing affected their child. Hence, the loss.” Okay, that stopped Iwaizumi there. Matsukawa continued on, almost too nonchalantly. “Apparently, something weird happened with it and they were forced to remove it to save the risk of both the mother and child’s safety.” Iwaizumi’s phone nearly slipped off his fingers as Matsukawa casually reiterated parts of the book.

“But,” he exhaled again, voice muffled by the stick in his mouth. “knowing you and Tanaka, I know you’ll be dandy.”

The sound on the other line was silent, all Matsukawa could hear was the faint buzz in the room. Frowning, he took the cigar off his mouth. “You still there, Iwaizumi?” Still nothing, but the line was still on. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. But still, you should make these announcements at three weeks, to make sure that you’re really having a baby or not.”

“Matsukawa, remind me to never let you near my kid.”

After that phone call, Iwaizumi had been extremely wary and careful of his pregnant girlfriend. Matsukawa’s words were foreboding, lingering in his head, scaring him. He couldn’t help but _not_ get worried. Since this was a real-life human growing inside her, pregnant women were practically vulnerable and needed extra care.

Thankfully, they had supportive friends and amazing adults to guide them throughout.

Four weeks later – Segumi was now over 10 weeks pregnant, and the young couple found themselves seeing a doctor to finally check up on their child. The night before, they were talking about their baby’s would be gender in hushes under the sheets – both a little anxious and excited.

"Congratulations, you're having twins!" The doctor smiles at them, two blobs appearing on screen.

Segumi's face paled at that, her grip loosening on her boyfriend, who sat next to her. "T-T-Twins?"

"Yep," the doctor smiled, unaware of their silence.

Well, it looked like the twins ran in the family. But that didn't mean she wasn’t scared. But this was too much!

"Well, you did mention that you have younger fraternal twins. Instances like that happen, sometimes it skips a generation."

Taking in the doctor's words, Iwaizumi stared at the screen, then back at his girlfriend. Something welled up in his chest, he couldn’t help but bury his face into his girlfriend's hair, his mouth creeping into a huge grin. Breathless laughter escapes his mouth.

This was the output of their love – something of theirs and only theirs.

"Hajime?" her voice called quietly, wrapping her arms around his head.

Lulled by the sound of her voice, he lifts his head and quickly presses a kiss to her lips, eyes bright and shiny, and filled with so much love.

"I love you," he tells her, earnestly.

His statement filled her to the brim, she cups his face with her hand. "I love you, too."

Later that night, on the train ride home, and after announcing to their families, their friends, Iwaizumi watched his sleeping girlfriend with a thought lingering in his head.

Hajime decided then, if it’s not her, then who else?

 

…

 

_“Dad…”_

_“Hm?”_

_A star shot through the sky, it was fleeting, almost amiss through the other glittering stars, but it was enough just as Iwaizumi says, “I’ve decided.”_

 

...

 

A year later, here he was, married to the most beautiful and wonderful woman on earth, with two beautiful children.

Though, it wasn’t easy to get them to that point.

As difficult as it was to balance academics, pregnancy, and their social life, the two somehow managed through it all. They supported each other however they can – Hajime, with her pregnancy, Segumi, with his school work. The two were always ready to assure the other that they would make it through.

And by the grace of universe, they both graduated on time – with twins, in tow!

Two months just after their graduation, they decided to tie the knot. Everyone around them knew that they were bound to each other, pregnant or not. Their wedding had been a small, simple event, with only a select few friends and family.

Thinking it over, Iwaizumi can’t believe how crazy his life had been. So much has happened, he’s fought through

There were still a few things to be figured out, considering that they married young – but Iwaizumi figured they’d manage. They always do.

Hugging his wife from behind, the newlyweds watched as their best friends. Both seemed happy, complete, content, lost in each other – so, so, _so_ in love.

“Do you think they’ll be alright?” Segumi asked worriedly.

The reception was kept simple, almost everyone knew everyone. Small as it was, it was packed with overwhelming joy. Everywhere, it was positively brimming with joy for the happy couple in their joyous union.

It was almost a mini-reunion then, with a few high school friends making the wedding – especially, one Yoshizawa Arisa, having flown all the way from New York.

The couple saw the way a certain brunet stopped cold at the sight of her, like he saw a ghost, before faking a smile and shying away with booze.

This day was supposed to be happy but knowing that their (respective) best friends were not did not sit well with them.

If there’s anything he learned in life, it’s that things take time – him and Segumi, were a prime example. And, with patience, you’ll get exactly what you need.

So, they hatched a plan. Something they’d like to consider, weddings gifts.

With that in mind, look, he tightened his hold. “They will, Segumi.” He pecked her cheek, watching the two continue to dance, looking better than before, foreheads touching. “They will.”

 

…

 

Being an adult was hard, especially when you were trying to balance out the work you've always wanted to do and to support your family.

Every now and then, Iwaizumi's company tasked him to travel to different areas in Japan (usually in the Kanto region). Said trip would last 3 days – a week, at most.

Segumi’s work was just as tedious as his, but she doesn’t really get to travel a lot compared to him. In just a few weeks of work, she has now mastered the art of parenting. It took him a week after hers, he was never one to deal with stress lightly.

Don't get him wrong, he liked his job and all, he just _hated_ leaving his family.

He loved waking up to the smell of milk, honey, and oats, to giggles and garbles and smooches – it was a great start of his day, before it’ll slowly be dampened by work. Remembering his little ones, however, would revitalize him even for just a moment.

Most days at work are manageable. The office he works at has a great work environment with seniors willingly teaching him a thing or two, meeting clients and whatnot.

Other days make him want to spike a ball _hard_ , especially if he had to travel. Other branches, especially the small ones, needed to be guided _a lot_. Some co-workers loved to talk gab and shit. Overtime.

Again, as much as he loved work, he _really_ hated being far from his family.

Thank god for technology, video calls doing plenty to ease his longing for his wonderful wife and beloved children.

Having left the train station hours ago, Iwaizumi now sat back in the taxi, idly looking out the sleepy town. Tired out from the trip, all he could think about was home.

The twins were turning three in a few, he wasn’t going to miss it. He never misses a birthday, absolutely refusing to go absent.

(‘You’re such a dedicated father,’ Yoshizawa would say.

‘Iwa-chan wins dad of the year!’ Oikawa would add.)

Exhaling a deep sigh, he came home to find his wife - wow, that word was still new to him - huddled up in bed with the twins in her arms. The twins, who were his and her carbon copy respectively. He felt his heart bubble with warmth, his stomach fluttering at the sight of his little family.

Very carefully, he took off his tie, coat, socks, crawled into bed, and wrapped his arms around Segumi's frame. Just the feel of her warmth washing over his, his skin on hers, it made him feel soft and warm on the inside. All the stress from today evaporated instantly.

"Hajime?" came her soft voice thick with sleep, Iwaizumi mentally cursed.

"Sorry," he whispered, kissing her shoulder. "did I wake you?"

Sleepily, she shook her head with a soft moan. In her arms, Shigeru whimpered in his sleep. In front of her, Koharu murmured under her breath.

“No,” she smiled tiredly, turning to him, working on a smile.

God, she was still so beautiful.

She looked much older now with lines around her eyes and her features clearer, but her eyes were bright as ever – she was still as beautiful as ever.

He felt his heart swell at that, unable to resist the urge to plant a kiss to her lips to which she received gently.

“You know what’s scary?” he asked after pulling away.

“What?” she asked quietly, her doe eyes looking up at him.

Oh, her eyes, does she have any idea what those eyes do to him?

He sighed through his smile, drawing her close to him. “Loving someone so much that the idea of building a future with them can be scary and exciting at the same time.”

Retrieving her arms from their twins, Segumi rolled his side, mirroring his smile, fully facing him. She cupped his face with her hands, running her thumbs through his cheekbones. “Welcome home, Hajime.”

Smiling, he gently pressed his lips against her forehead. “I’m home, Segumi.”

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD  
> I FINALLY FINISHED THIS.  
> IT TOOK ME ALMOST A YEAR! God, I am a horrible writer/person. If some parts seems rushed, I apologize, ideas just swim by me. 
> 
> FUN FACT: Segumi Tanaka is based off a close college friend of mine - she's really innocent, pretty, multi-talented, ridiculously smart, a total achiever, and a very supportive friend. When writing her dialogue, I just imagine our conversations (she thinks my vocabulary is scandalous. She's never cussed a day in her life until we became friends.) Currently, this same friend of mine has a boyfriend who’s 10 years older than her, so I kind of based Iwaizumi’s maturity off the guy.  
> Despite this being a one-shot/side-story of the two, I found myself enjoying myself writing the story. I mean, Iwa-chan deserves the love yo. And it was a real joy writing Iwaizumi and my reason is because we’re both Gemini – yeah, it’s stupid. Still, I really liked exploring the depth of his friendship with Oikawa. I mean, I had to read some IwaOi dj to really understand the depth (hehe, that being said go check out their works and art by Kizu Natsuki, pseudonym ‘Gusari’). Because I'm a pessimist, this was a work because I had to think like an optimist to be able to write Segumi. Also, I never meant for Iwaizumi and Segumi to be a part of my writing when I was working on ‘Complications of the Heart’ but I guess I tend to be the kind of person who gets so into the writing that I want the side characters to shine as well, especially since they’re well received by everyone.
> 
> *In Japan, October is usually the month reserved for sports festivals as October 8 is Sports Day. But such is not the case for other schools, and this may be due to the prefecture’s area and climate (but this is my theory).  
> *The famous Concrete-encased high school girl murder case, where a teenage Japanese girl was horrifically abused before being murdered.  
> *Shamelessly based their friendship off Makoto and Haruka from Free! Childhood friends get me every time. Also, let's face it, Iwaizumi's the tougher, stronger half of the duo.  
> *I have an alcoholic friend who shared that to treat hangovers, she eats banana. So there.


End file.
